A Year In the Life of Hermione Granger
by DistrictThirteenTribute
Summary: Exactly as the title says. Follow Hermione through a year in her life. At a party, Ron and Hermione meet. But it ends up being the worst and best thing to ever happen to her. Please read to find out why. Rating may change eventually. AU
1. I Just Couldn't Say No

**Okay, so here's a new story. This idea just sort of came to me and I liked it, so I'm hoping you guys do too. Just a note, Ron and Ginny aren't related in this story and the rest of the Weasley kids probably won't be in the story too much. And Ginny is in the same grade as Hermione. Okay. Enough rambling. Enjoy! **

I'm Hermione Granger. Nineteen, 5 foot 6, and I have a three-month old daughter. My parents kicked me out of the house upon finding out I was pregnant. And the jerk who knocked me up isn't even willing to stay with me. But it's not like I really want him around anyway. I guess I should explain myself a bit more. My life wasn't supposed to go like this. I was supposed to graduate top of my class. I was supposed to go to Yale University with a full scholarship. I was supposed to get a law degree and become very successful. I was supposed to do all of these things. But I managed none. It's incredible how a night of flirting ruined my life.

* * *

This all started at Harry Potter's New Year's party. It was rumored to be the social event of the year. Normally, I would be absent from these things, but my best friend, Ginny, insisted. So I just tagged along. It went the same as any old high school party. Drugs, alcohol, and sex. But Ginny and I didn't get into any of that stuff. Well, at least Ginny didn't. At that time, Ginny had a huge crush on Harry. So she wanted to take advantage of being in his house to talk to him. Being her best friend, I supported her. As soon as we got to the party, she ran off in search of him. I stood by the door, looking around to see if I could spot any other friends. No luck. I walked over to the snack table and grabbed a handful of chips. Slowly, I ate them one by one. Then suddenly, a voice near my ear startled me.

"Hello." I gasped and clutched my heart. I turned around and saw who had surprised me. My eyes met those of Ron Weasley, star of the football team, best friend of Harry Potter, and the second hottest guy in school (after Harry of course). If you were a girl at my school and weren't attracted to Harry, then you were attracted to Ron. I was one of those girls.

"Umm... hi." I stuttered.

"Hi. Hermione right?" He asked. Back then I would have died if Ron Weasley had ever come up and spoken to me. Let alone know my name.

"Uh huh." I nodded. God, what a loser.

"I'm Ron." He stuck out his hand.

I shook it and said, "I'm Hermione."

"I know." He smiled as we released hands.

"Right."

"Can I get you a drink?" he gestured towards the table.

"Errr..."

"Oh. I get it. You don't drink." I shook my head. "That's cool. I respect that. I don't like to do it too much either." Part of me wanted to believe him, but the greater part of me didn't want to. "Well in that case, you wanna go for a walk?"

"Umm..." I looked down at my feet. "Sure." I looked back up at him.

"Cool." He took my hand and led me out through the patio. We walked around the darker side of the backyard, away from all the other kids. "So tell me about yourself."

"Umm... there isn't really anything much to say." he shrugged.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Ah lucky. I don't turn 18 until March."

"Oh. So if you don't mind me asking, why are you talking to me?" Well, I had to ask! Ron chuckled.

"I dunno. You seem interesting. You were standing at that snack table all by yourself. I figured you must be up to something."

I smiled. "No, not really. My friend Ginny had just run off so...."

"Oh Ginny. Yeah I know her. She's that red-headed cheerleader right?"

"Yeah." Of course I thought he was into Ginny. Just like every other guy was.

"Hmm. Sucks I'm not into her type. The cheerleaders I mean."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm more into the smart, studious type. Those girls who are really shy and read just for the fun of it." I was red as a tomato at this point. I turned to hide my face but he must have seen it. "Know anyone like that?"

I dodged his question with another. "Are you serious?" he nodded.

"I've been watching you Hermione. Not in that creepy stalker sort of way." He added quickly. "But I've been noticing you a lot lately and I think you're really-"

"Ronnie!" I peeked from behind Ron's tall frame to see where the high-pitched voice came from. Then running up the grass towards us, with her fake breasts and fake nose, was Lavender Brown.

"Ronnie I'm so glad I found you!" With each word, she got dangerously close to him.

"Ummm... who are...?" Ron put on a very good confused look. I actually believed it. Lavender clung on to his arm like a charm bracelet. She started giggling as well.

"Don't be silly, you remember..." She continued. "Lavender... from the Winter Ball at school... that night... Lavender... remember?" Ron shook his head as if he were saying no to her for the hundredth time.

"Oh." Lavender spoke. "Alright then." She became very serious. "I get it." She backed away slowly. She understood that he hadn't remembered her. With a quick glance at me, she turned around and walked away.

We both stood watching her walk away until Ron shook his head and turned back to me.

"Sorry about that. Don't know what that was all about."

"You don't know that girl?"

"I think she's in my science class." he claimed thoughtfully. "I'm not sure though. Doesn't matter. I just wanted to say-before we were so rudely interrupted- that I think you're pretty cool."

Typically, I blushed furiously.

"Oh. Umm thanks." I didn't know what else to say. It's not like I'm very good in the flirting department.

"So you here with anyone?" Ron asked aloud.

I shook my head. "Just Ginny. But she ran off so.. I'm here by myself. And you I guess since you're standing next to me... and we're talking...."

He laughed. "You're funny. And you're pretty cute too." Again, another blush.

Ron still held my hand as we walked back into the house. My head started to spin. I was starting to think I was dreaming. I shook my head.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just... yeah. I'm good." He smiled. Just then, Dean Thomas walked by and bumped into me.

"Sorry." I heard him mumble.

"Yeah I guess it is a little crowded in here huh?" I nodded. "What do you say we go find somewhere more private?"

Of course at that time I didn't think anything was going to happen. I had no suspicion that he would try something with me. Just proves how naive I was.

Ron took my hand and led me up the stairs. As we walked up he would briefly stop and greet everyone. But when we reached the top, I was his main focus. He did nothing to show it, except hold my hand tighter. Seconds passed, and in that time his hand went from my own to my waist and a door to our right flew open. I had kind of figured out what was going on but I didn't actually believe it was going to happen. Before I knew it I was being walked into a dark room. I could hear Ron's hand slapping the wall looking for the light switch. Once he found it, the whole room was illuminated. I looked around the room and saw a desk, a chair, a television, and some clothes and video game cases sprawled out on the carpeted floor. But the most eye-catching thing was the king-sized bed placed against the far wall of the room with a maroon bed set.

"Umm. Where are we?" I asked.

"Harry's bedroom." Ron said casually as he walked by me to sit on the bed.

"Oh." I said uneasily. "Great." I continued to look around the room as if not knowing what to do.

"Sit." He said kindly. I pulled up the chair by Harry's desk and sat in it. I heard a chuckle.

"No silly. Come sit here." He patted the bed. "Next to me." I was reluctant at first but I managed to stand up and walk toward the bed. I couldn't finish the trip so Ron offered his hand and I took it, making me sit centimeters from him. I crossed my legs and kept my arms very close to my body. "Hermione." He touched my arm. "Why are you being so shy? There's no need to be scared." He got closer.

I pulled back. "I'm not. I've just never done this before." I declared, giggling at myself towards the end.

"That's alright. There's a first time for everything." He got closer and this time went to touch my thigh. This led me to get up and move farther down the bed.

"But we just met. And I think we should take things slow. Get to know each other a bit more." Acting out my words, I stood up and got closer to him, but not as close as we were before.

"What more is there? We know each others name, our ages.... What else is there?" He touched my cheek and then proceeded to brush some bushy strands of hair away from my face. After that, my throat seemed to close up.

"Umm... I... umm... there's... well... I. Don't. Know. Nothing, I guess." I smiled weakly.

"So we're all set." With that, Ron closed the distance between us and kissed me.

Don't get me wrong. Kissing the second hottest guy in school is a pretty good feeling. But I had another feeling. One of guilt almost. One that felt as if I liked what I was doing but at the same time I felt bad for doing it. I mean, sure, I was giving him what he and I wanted, but I was giving up something as well. Something I can _never_ get back. I was just throwing it away like spoiled milk. And I'm not exaggerating either. Because it did actually happen. I lost my virginity to Ronald Weasley. A boy I barely know!

The heat was definitely there. But the passion? Nope! This is NOT the way I wanted to give it up. The sex itself? Great, I guess. It's not like I know what it's supposed to feel like. And when it was over, I really didn't know what to feel. I can't just pretend it never happened. It was my first time! Good and bad feelings were rushing through me and at the end I couldn't settle on which one was strongest. I felt used. I felt happy. I felt like Lavender. I felt as if life couldn't get any better. But I didn't know which one was the real, true emotion I was feeling. I was thinking it over so much, that I feel asleep. And when I woke up, there was no one there.

***Comes out from behind a chair looking scared*** **Okay. Well I hope you guys liked that. And I apologize if you didn't. Like I said, the idea just came to me and I decided to go with it. I've got so much planned out for this story so I'm hoping you guys like it so I can continue. But there's only one way I'll know if you like it. Which is by leaving a review..... Thanks for reading!**


	2. The One Test I Shouldn't Pass

**Okay guys, thanks for sticking around for chapter 2! Hope you enjoy this one.**

When we got back to school, I couldn't have been happier. My life was back to normal and I didn't have to worry about that stupid Ron Weasley anymore. I hadn't forgotten about what had happened on New Year's Eve. But I didn't want to think about it either. I hadn't told anybody about it, so I wanted to start fresh. Start new. And I couldn't do that if I kept thinking about that ridiculous one-night stand. But as it turns out, it was extremely difficult not to think about it.

"Hermione, are you sure you're okay?" Ginny and I were in the school cafeteria a week after the party. We were sitting together as we always do. Throughout the day, I hadn't been feeling so good. Apparently, Ginny could notice. How could she not? I've been massaging my head and holding my stomach all day.

"Yeah Gin, I'm fine. Don't worry." That was a lie. I was actually feeling terrible. Since this morning, my head has been throbbing. Earlier in history class, my entire body felt fatigued. Now at lunch, I was feeling nauseous. But I figured it was just the school lunch. As for everything else, it was probably just lack of sleep because of my constant tossing and turning at night.

"But you've been like this all day. Not to mention all week Hermione." Ginny whined. I appreciated her concern, but I really didn't think there was anything wrong with me.

"Ginny, listen to me," I insisted, " I'm **fine**. It'll probably be over by today. It's been a whole week. And look," I removed my hand from my stomach. "my stomach's not hurting anymore. I feel better."

"Well okay." she hesitated, "If you insist."

But I wasn't insisting anymore. I really was feeling better.

That is until I got home.

As I ran through the front door after school, I felt the day's food rushing back up my esophagus. With my hand over my mouth, I rushed through the foyer and ran up the stairs. I barely made the remaining ten steps to the bathroom before I threw up. A little bit must have gotten on the floor because I heard soft splatters under my feet. But the majority got into the toilet.

I must have puked my guts out. I felt so empty inside when I was done. It felt as if I threw up three days worth of food. My parents usually come home from work around 4 o'clock. That day's my parents got home while I was in the kitchen making myself some tea.

"What's the tea for sweetie?" I head my mom ask as she and my dad walked into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing. Just had a small stomachache."

"Well, I hope you feel better." she said. As I lowered a teabag into the boiled water, my dad spoke up.

"So we never got around to asking you about that party." I froze. "How was it?" He asked so cluelessly, as if nothing happened. Both him and my mom looked at me, waiting for my response.

"Umm... It was good. It was a lot of fun. Ginny and I had a great time." They both smiled and I could tell they believed it. I've never lied to them before. I nodded at their smiling faces. "Well, I'm going upstairs now. I've got lots homework to do."

"Okay."

I went to my room as fast as I could with a cup of hot tea in my hands. When I got there, I closed the door gently and set my tea down on the bedside table. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I started to think about that whole week, starting from when I woke up on January first in Harry's house. I didn't drink that night so I knew I wasn't hungover. Besides, hangovers usually last a day anyway. So I can't see why I'm feeling like this. There doesn't seem to be a logical explanation. Unless.... Oh no. Did Ron drug me? Would he be capable of something like that? And if so, when? At what point during the night did he do it? Am I going to die? He couldn't have put it in my drink. I remember not accepting a drink that night. Okay, so he didn't drug me. So why the hell was I feeling sick?

Oh God. Realization hit me. Then, for the first time since it happened, I thought about my night with Ron. I had sex. I'm pretty sure it was unprotected. Now that I think about, I am three day late. So...that could only mean...I'm pregnant.

No. That's not it. That can't **possibly** be it. I'm just being paranoid. I'm assuming things. Sometimes my period is late. But that's just because it's always been irregular. I threw up because the nasty lunch the school serves finally got to me. My body's bee hurting because of my lack of sleep. That's all it is. There's an explanation for everything. By tomorrow, maybe the day after, I'll feel completely better and then I can really go on pretending like that night didn't happen.

Six days have passed since the possibility of me being pregnant crossed my mind. Six days have passed since I rejected the idea. But now, it's coming back.

Throughout the six days, the pain has been back and it's been worse than before. Ginny suggested that I should go see the nurse and I told her I would go after school. But I never did. The nurse would most likely tell me what I didn't want to hear. That I should go see a doctor. I told Ginny that whatever it was it'll probably go away by tomorrow. I've been saying that. Though I've realized that it's just going to get worse.

As for the pregnancy thought, I didn't want to believe it but I figured that it must be true. It

really was the only logical answer. I didn't want to freak Ginny out so I hadn't told her. At that point, no one really needed to know about this. I decided that the next day, Friday, I would take a test. I needed to now the truth once and for all.

Buying a pregnancy test wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I just took it off the shelf, took it to the cashier, and paid for it. I suppose it was the possibility of embarrassment that had me so worried. Luckily, no one I knew saw me.

I became extremely anxious as I was walking home with the bag containing the test in my hand. This was a time when I wish I had told Ginny. Only so I wouldn't have to go through this alone. When my parents were asleep, I quietly tiptoed over to the bathroom with the test in my hand. The next two minutes passed quickly. In the time it took to lock the door, walk to the toilet, and pee, it felt like seconds. When I was done, I set the test down by the sink. That's when time seemed to slow down. The five minutes of waiting for my result felt excruciating long. I sat by the sink, just thinking about what could come of the result. If negative, then I could go on in life pretending like this scare never happened. If it was positive.... Well, I didn't want to start thinking about that.

Finally, after looking at the clock for the hundredth time, five minutes had passed. Just wanting to get it over with, I grabbed the test from the sink but covered the screen. I was already tearing up. I didn't even know what the result was! I slowly removed my thumb from the screen.

And it was positive.

My hands flew to my stomach. The next second they went to cover my mouth to prevent the cries and sobs from escaping. I curled over my body so much that I was literally crying into my own chest. I remember sleeping on my bathroom floor that night, practically drowning in my own tears. I had never cried so much in my life.

At around 6 AM, I woke up with my cheek against the cold tile of the bathroom floor. I got up, threw the test out, and stumbled over to my bedroom. I slept quietly in my bed for three hours until an obnoxiously loud car horn rang. It woke me up so much that I didn't think I would be able to fall back asleep for a very long time. I walked over to my window and on my driveway, I saw the yellow Volkswagen Beetle that belonged to my Aunt Rachel. My eyes immediately lit up and I smiled for the first time in days. She stepped out of her car and I caught sight of her wavy, brown hair and large bug-eye like sunglasses. But the biggest attention-getter was her huge bright smile, which just made me smile even more. I ran out of the room and down the hallway. At the top of the stairs, I felt the morning sunlight on my face as I saw my parents greeting Aunt Rachel.

"Aunt Rachel!" I squealed and ran down the stairs. Then I was pulled into the biggest, warmest hug I've ever experienced.

"Hermione!" She exclaimed as we released.

"I can't believe this! What -what are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet your favorite aunt, Hermione?" she joked. I laughed.

"We forgot to tell you yesterday that Rachel is stopping by for a visit." My mom spoke form behind me. I smiled brightly.

"That's great! Come inside. Come in." I gestured for her to enter. "I'll be right back." I announced as my parents and Aunt Rachel took a seat in the living room. I rushed upstairs and changed out of my PJ's. I was still in shock about my aunt's surprise visit. I hadn't seen her since my eighteenth birthday dinner party. When I came back downstairs. I found the three of them talking, laughing, and drinking coffee. I went to join them and took my own cup from the coffee table.

"Hermione, you've got to catch my up on your life." Aunt Rachel drew her attention towards me. "How's school going?" I could feel my parents looking at me.

"School's going good. So far, I'm still at the top. I'm a little embarrassed to say it, but I've already started working on my speech for graduation." I ended with a laugh. Aunt Rachel sat back and crossed her legs.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed by that. You deserve to be able to write that speech. You're valedictorian. You should be honored." I nodded modestly. "But just look at you!" She cooed as she placed her cup on the table. "I swear, you get more gorgeous every year. I bet you have the boys at your school crawling over you!" My face immediately went blank. My mind momentarily flashed back to the night of New Year's Eve. And with a blink, it was gone.

"No. Not really." Since the moment I saw Aunt Rachel on my driveway, I completely forgot that I'm... pregnant.

Spending my Saturday with my favorite aunt definitely took my mind off the past couple of weeks. But like all bad things, they never seem to fully go away. The four of us went out to lunch around noon, but decided to stay in for dinner. We were going to cook Aunt Rachel's favorite, chicken Parmesan.

We were all helping out with dinner. All of us happy and laughing. Except for me. I was acting pretty bipolar since Aunt Rachel made that comment about boys. One minute, I would join in the fun and merriment, and another I would sulk in my own thoughts, totally isolated. It's difficult to act cheerful when you just found out you're pregnant before you graduate high school. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice. However, I felt a bit guilty for acting like this while my aunt was here for a visit.

At 6 o'clock, we all sat at the dinner table, ready to dig into what looked like a delicious meal. But there was nothing very good about my attitude. The topics of conversation between the three of them were changing but I remained the same. It was as if I were in a coma. The only body parts that were moving were my mouth and hand, which were being used to feed myself. On the plus side, I was so quiet that no one noticed me. But that's nothing new. I coughed once towards the beginning of dinner and my dad turned to check on me. That was the only interaction I had with any of the three adults at the dinner table.

At one point while Aunt Rachel was telling a humorous story about her friend Vanessa, there was a moment of silence. I took this as the perfect time to excuse myself.

"Ummm.... can... may I be excused?"

"But honey," my mom responded, "you hardly touched your food."

"I'm not really hungry. But it was great. Really good. It was amaz-. I'm just not hungry."

"Well okay then." my mom agreed. I stole a quick glance at Aunt Rachel before I got up. She had a look of both worry and suspicion on her face. Before I could think it through any longer, I got up from the table and went to the backyard. We have a little bench that overlooks the entire backyard so that's where I sat. It was very far away from the dining room. I closed my eyes and shut myself away from the world. Away from the sounds of clattering silverware and laughter coming from inside. I put myself into the future. Nine months into the future, to be exact. In nine months, I would have a crying, newborn baby in my arms. The nine months of crazy food cravings and morning sickness would finally be over. And it will result with a baby. What then? What could I do with a baby? What can I do with no money, no job, and no knowledge of anything outside academics? I can't do anything. I'm absolutely helpless. That baby's going to die the second it leaves the hospital because-

"Knock, knock." I snapped my head around. It was Aunt Rachel, standing in the doorway looking apprehensive.

"Aunt Rachel." I sniffed and quickly wiped away the forming tears in my eyes. "What are you doing here? I though you were finishing dinner."

"I was but then I decided that I wasn't hungry either." She walked towards me.

"Oh." I grimaced. I looked at Aunt Rachel as she sat down next to me. Having nothing to say, we both looked up at the sky, the cool January chill in our faces.

"It's been a beautiful day hasn't it?" My eyes landed on the big, bright full moon.

"Yeah, I suppose it was."

"Yeah. It wasn't too hot or too cold. Considering we're in the middle of winter and all."

"Yep." I mentally asked myself if this was going anywhere. I noticed Aunt Rachel's eyes land on me.

"I picked a good day to come by." she nodded.

"Mmm hmm. And I'm so glad you're here. I haven't seen you in such a long time." I made my best attempt at a smile and tried to say something either than 'yeah'. Aunt Rachel put on a weak smile as I turned to look at her.

"Thank you. You know that I'm always happy to see you and your parents."

"I know."

"But listen Hermione, I just wanted to have a little chat with you. I feel like we haven't bonded enough since I've been here. Come on. Tell me what's going on."

"Really though. There's nothing exciting going on. Just a regular, 18-year old girl's life. Nothing worth knowing." I don't know how the hell I did it, but I managed to say all that as if I meant it. Nothing sounded fake about it.

"Okay. I guess you're just going through a difficult time. Growing up and all. But I wouldn't worry too much. I'm sure you're going to become a beautiful, successful, and wonderful woman." I couldn't take it anymore. I had to look away. "But I mainly came out here, Hermione," I turned back around, "to just let you know that I'll be here. If you ever have a problem, question, or need advice, you can always come to me. I mean, obviously go to your parents first, but... if that doesn't work out of you or you just don't think you could tell them, then talk to me. Don't be scared. You know that I'm very open-minded and not judgmental at all. So even if you want to talk about something as simple as the weather," she laughed, "or if you need a shoulder to cry on or anything, you can always count on me. I love you Hermione. I'm _always _going to be there for you."

"Thanks Aunt Rachel." This time I really cried. But I made no attempt to hide it.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. Ooooo I cannot wait to see what happens next! Lol....**


	3. I Wanted to Explain

**Thanks for being so patient guys! (At least for those of you who were.) Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

The day after Aunt Rachel left was the first day of what I considered my countdown to death. 'Death' day would also be known as the day that a) I start showing or b) my parents find out. Whichever comes first.

This, of course, meant that I had already accepted that I was...with child. As unhappy as I felt, it was the truth. And there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing.

That Sunday, I didn't do anything. I just sat in my room, watched TV, and cried my eyes off every few hours. I didn't talk to anybody and I didn't eat or drink anything. As for my parents, I just told them I was feeling under the weather.

By Monday, however, I was feeling 100% better. Except for the pregnancy thing.

I hadn't seen Ginny since Friday during school. But I was happy to see her sitting in her usual seat in homeroom on Monday morning. She looked chipper than usual. Excited even. The second she saw me enter the classroom, she put on a huge smile and didn't take it down until I took my own usual seat next to her. But even though she stopped smiling, she still looked at me. She waited for me to say something. Whenever Ginny had some exciting news she wanted to share with me, she would always wait for me to say something first so that it didn't seem like she started the conversation that would end up being about herself. I didn't mind since I knew what a modest person Ginny is.

"What is it Ginny?"

"I have some great news to tell you!"

I nodded. "Okay, just tell me during lunch." I was planning on telling Ginny about my pregnancy today but she had something she wanted to tell me too. And by the looks of it, it was something really important. I didn't want to hear her good news and then crush it with the proof of my stupidity. I guess it would just have to wait.

"Okay," Ginny replied, "I will." The bell rang and me, Ginny, and the other 18 kids in my class got up and started heading towards our first period class.

* * *

Lunch came around, and it was one of those rare days when they served something edible and good-smelling in the cafeteria. Today, it was pizza. But being pregnant, I would probably get disgusted by the scent of that. So when Ginny came and sat down holding her pepperoni and sausage covered slice on her tray, there I was with a peach Snapple and four celery sticks in front of me. Because that's all I was craving. Ginny looked at it in shock.

"Hermione!" she gasped, "Is that all you're eating?" I looked down at my food.

"Yep."

"Are you sure? Because there's a lot of pizza left. I could go get you some if you want."

"No thanks. I'm good."

"Are you going on a diet or something? You shouldn't because you're so skinny Hermione. You should probably gain a couple of pounds." Oh, believe me. I soon will be.

"I'm not dieting." I assured her. "Just not hungry." She shrugged. "So what is it you wanted to tell me that was so important?" I asked her as I took the cap of my Snapple bottle.

She took a deep breath as if she was going to tell me she was getting married.

"So," she started, "guess who I'm going out with?" After not really thinking about, I shrugged my shoulders. "Come on, you know who it is! First name starts with 'H'... last name rhymes with otter..." I was so tired form my five hours of crying last night, I didn't even feel like thinking about it. Then at last, a frustrated Ginny said, "It's Harry Potter, Hermione."

"Oh right. Right." I pretended to know all along.

"Yeah. We went out on Friday and really hit it off and we hung out again on Saturday and then it became official." Ginny said with a smile. "I would have told you when he first asked me out, but I had no idea where you were on Friday." _Off buying my positive pregnancy test,_ I thought.

To show that I had listened to her, I smiled.

"That's great Ginny. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."

"So where is the new boyfriend anyway?" I wondered as I dunked a celery stick into my drink and took a bite.

"Oh, he's on a trip for his history class today, but he'll be back tomorrow. Tasty, Hermione?" She noticed my odd way of eating my lunch.

"Oh, yeah. Totally." I replied sarcastically, even though I actually meant it.

We ate in silence for a couple of minutes, until Ginny reminded me of what I wanted to do.

"Ooo, so what did you want to tell me?"

"Ummm...," I decided not to. "It can wait. What are you doing after school?"

"Well, I've got practice until five, but we can hang out at around six. You can tell me then." I nodded. Six sounds good. It gives me time to think about how I'm going to break it to her.

* * *

Ginny and I met later that day at the park. We walked for a bit and she told me about how her cheerleading practice went.

"...And Katie Bell almost fell off the top of the pyramid, can you believe that? But she's okay, thank God."

"That's good." It was time to tell her. It was now or never. Telling her shouldn't be a big deal anyway. It's not like she's the father. Or worse, my parents. "So umm, about that thing I've been wanting to tell you about Ginny..."

"Yeah, I've been waiting for you to bring it up. Would you just tell me already?" She sounded anxious. I but my lip.

"You should sit. You'll want to sit after you hear this." She turned to me, put her hands on her hips, and looked annoyed. "Please." And so she did, on a bench a few feet from where we were standing. I followed. "I'm just going to say it. There's no point in me going around it. Straight-forward." She nodded, egging me on. I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." I looked right at her as I said it, and her expression looked no different than before I had said it. Then suddenly, she blinked. I swear I saw a small smile on her lips. But as soon as I looked at it, it went away. She blinked several more times as she looked at anything other than me.

"Gin, say something." She stood up and walked a couple of feet away, her back facing me. Then:

"You're shitting me right?" It was the most serious I've ever heard Ginny. Not to mention vulgar.

"No." I breathed, not knowing exactly what else to do. She seemed like she were searching for something to say. Then she turned around to look at me.

"Seriously?" She sounded as if I had just insulted her. I stayed quiet and hung my head. "Hermione, answer me, Seriously?" She stormed up to where I was, casting her shadow over me.

"Yeah." I still looked down. "I'm...pregnant." I barely managed to get the last word out. Ginny scoffed and sat back down.

"How? Why?" She didn't sound mad anymore. Just desperate to know.

"I think you know how that happens Ginny."

"Obviously." She tried to calm herself and shook her head. "Who's the father?" I was wondering when she was going to ask me that. That didn't mean I knew how to tell her. "Don't tell me you don't know who it is?" She went back to sounding angry. Actually, she sounded like she wanted to hit me.

"No, I do know who it is. You're just not going to believe me when I tell you."

"Hermione, just tell me. You've gotten this far, you have to tell me who the father is."

"The father," I began slowly. " is...Ron." She squinted. "Told you, you wouldn't believe it."

"Ron...as in _Weasley_? She asked.

I nodded. "Yep."

"Woah. Hold on." Ginny shook her head wildly. Now you really have to tell me how this happened. Because I am VERY confused." And that's when I told her the entire story of how her new boyfriend's best friend became my baby's daddy. From the second she left me alone at the party, to the minute I woke up the next day. Every word, every touch. It wasn't something I could easily forget. When I was finished, she had no clear emotion on her face. There was sadness, guilt, confusion, worry, and shock.

"So...yeah." I nodded. "That's it. That's how it happened." When she finally turned to look at me, she had half a smile on her face.

"Hermione! Your baby's daddy is Ron! Harry's best friend! Harry is my boyfriend! All we have to do is tell Harry and he'll tell Ron and then everything's going to be okay!" Oh, Ginny. Always so optimistic.

"That's not how it's going to work Ginny. I don't want anything to do with him. I'd much rather he not find out I'm pregnant at all. Because of him, I'm done. My life is over."

"Hermione, relax. Are you absolutely sure that you're pregnant? Have you even seen a doctor?"

"I don't need to see a doctor." I fought back. "I can feel it. It's growing inside of me."

"Well, you need to relax anyway. Everything's going to be okay."

"No it won't! Don't you get it Ginny? My life is ruined. And I can't even imagine how it will be when I tell my parents."

"You haven't told your parents yet?"

"How am I supposed to tell them something like this Ginny? 'Hey mom and dad. What's for dinner? Chicken? Great. And oh by the way, I'm pregnant.' No! I don't know what I'm going to do when it comes time to tell them. It was hard enough telling you." Ginny looked as though she sympathized with me for a moment. She even threw in a nod for agreement.

"Let's just stop and think about how you're going to tell them. They might not react as badly as you think." Although I completely disagreed with her, I didn't say anything. I didn't want to tempt her to get angry again.

In the silence left over while Ginny was thinking, I, once again, looked into my future. And I envisioned nothing except for a baby in my arms.

"Hermione?" Ginny's returned me to Earth. When I faced her, she looked...uncomfortable. "Did you ever consider just...taking care of it?"

Taking care of it. She didn't mean 'taking care of the baby after it's born'. She meant 'taking care of it now'. I knew what she meant.

"No." I replied. "Absolutely not. I can't. I'm not going to."

"Okay, even though you know that's the only way out?"

"I know. But I won't do it."

She sighed. "Well, I respect your decision Hermione. But now you know what you've got to do."

"Yeah. I know."

"It's not going to be easy." She assured me as if I didn't already know that.

"No. But it's got to be done."

* * *

After dinner that night, I told my parents that I wanted to have a very serious discussion with them. Seeing as I'm never the one to want a serious sit-down conversation with my parents, they were pretty surprised. I had calmed down after telling Ginny but now it was time for the more difficult task. So after the three of us had washed dishes, we headed into the living room and I told them (like I told Ginny) to take a seat. My parents sat side-by-side on the comfortable, green-colored couch. I stood in front, facing them.

Seeing their curious faces made my own get a look of worry and fear. And my parents noticed.

In an uneasy tone, my mom asked, "What's wrong honey? Is it something bad?"

"Umm... sort of." I replied.

"How bad is it?" My dad followed.

"It's...bad. But nothing too big to worry about. And I would just like for you two not to freak out when you hear it. Because it will have to be explained of course. Just bare with me okay?" While I was speaking, I hadn't noticed I was fumbling with my fingers until I looked down once I was done talking. I always had a fairly good relationship with my parents. We're all about trust and communication. But no amount of trust would have ever prepared me for what I was about to do.

I looked from one parent to the other, thinking of a simple way of breaking it to them. Not that any way was going to be simple.

"But you're going to have to tell us!" My mom pleaded. "We won't be able to help you unless you speak up." I felt like running up to my room and crying again. As I starting sobbing, I sucked it back. I was pregnant, not a coward. I can't be seen as vulnerable because who knows if that will affect my parents' reactions. I tried again.

"I-." My voice broke anyway.

"Does it have to do with school? Did you fail a class or something?" My dad thought out loud. I shook my head rapidly. "Did you fail two?"

"No. No. It...it has nothing to do with school. It's a more personal matter." My mom gestured for me to go on. If I hadn't fainted by then, I was about to. But I needed to hang in there. I closed my eyes, opened them, then spoke.

"I'm pregnant." My eyes were focused on the spot in between my mom and my dad when I said it. That wasn't so hard, I suppose.

"What?" My mom asked as if she hadn't heard me.

"She's pregnant." My dad responded for me. Surprisingly, he sounded very calm. In fact, there was a very calm atmosphere set throughout the entire house. It was weird actually. However, both of them turned away from me. They didn't even look at each other.

"See, I think I should explain myse-"

"Get out." My mom said just loud enough for me to hear.

"What?" I breathed, trying my best not to cry.

"Get out Hermione." She looked at me this time. And all I could see were her brown eyes full of tears.

"Mom," I started as mild as I possibly could. "I think you should let me explain."

"Explain?" My dad started. He also looked at me. "Explain how you could be so reckless and stupid? Explain how completely irresponsible you are? Explain how disappointed you've made your mother and I? I hope you know what's coming to you, Hermione. Did you even think about how we would react? Do you have any idea how pissed off I am right now? What did you think was going to happen, huh? Did you think we would accept it and help you out throughout this pregnancy? Did you think everything was going to be okay?"

I whimpered as I began crying. I couldn't even speak. I had never heard my father so mad. And at me.

"ANSWER ME!"

"NO! No, I didn't think everything was going to be okay. I KNEW you would react like this or even worse! I don't know how it happened or why I did it! It just happened!"

"Hermione, you...you've really done it." Now it was my mom's turn to yell. "Why? How could you? You're young. And beautiful. And intelligent. And you had great things coming towards you. You could have been... amazing. Such an amazing person." She started to cry right along with me "But that's over now. You've ruined it. And if you were stupid enough to do this, then we," she meant my dad and her, "have to be the smart ones. So get out Hermione. Get out of my house." She looked away.

"Mommy, please don't do this! Please, don't! Don't kick me out!" I cried harder than ever.

"Hermione," Dad again. "do as your mother says. Get out. All I can say is let this be a lesson for you. Then maybe next time you can learn TO KEEP YOUR GODDAMN LEGS SHUT!"

"DADDY!" I couldn't believe he had just said that. I wanted to leave on my own account now. Crying seemed like the only thing I could possibly do. Until I mustered enough courage to answer back. "I know what I did was a mistake! And I'm sorry! I'm so sincerely sorry! If I could take it back, I would! I didn't mean for this to happen! But you're right. I am a disappointment and I'm sorry for making you feel this way! This is the last thing I ever would have done to hurt you! I'm going to leave now. And I'm not going to come back. There's nothing more I can say. Thanks for everything, I guess. And I'm always going to love you two, no matter what happens. Bye."

With that, I ran up the stairs and bolted into my room. I pulled my luggage bag from under my bed and stuffed it with as many clothes and belongings that could fit. I ended up having to use another luggage bag. I only took the most important things I owned.

Twenty minutes later, I was making my way downstairs, carrying my heavy bags in my hands. Before I stepped out the front door, I saw my parents still sitting in the living room motionless. If they knew I was standing there, they didn't seem to care. They didn't turn around to look at me, they didn't say anything... they weren't going to do anything.

And neither was I.

Before I could fully mentally prepare myself, I turned the knob and headed out the front door, walking wherever the wind would take me. Where that was, I didn't know.

**Wow. Thanks so much for reading. That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to write and I hope it showed. I would LOVE some reviews. Please and thank you!**


	4. Secret is Exposed

**Here's chapter 4! Please read and enjoy. Don't forget to leave a review at the end!**

I stepped off the bus, dragging my heavy luggage behind me. The number 8 bus dropped me off on Hudson Street, directly across the road from a very familiar house. The white house with hot pink borders was definitely the simplest yet attention-grabbing house on the block. This was the house that I approached.

As I was walking up the various-sized, hot pink, polka dot covered walkway, I became nervous. I was about to ask for the biggest favor I could ever ask anyone, and I wasn't sure how they would take it. There were two huge, dry lumps on my throat and stomach and I felt like a weighed 500 pounds. And none of that was coming from the luggage. Or the baby.

Walking up the short, quick steps to the front door seemed to take ten times longer than it actually did. And the journey my left index finger took from hanging limply at my side to pressing the doorbell was surely an out-of-body experience.

I know I could have left at that moment. Run away and have the owner of the house think it was a game of Ding-Dong ditch. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. I didn't want to. And besides, I still felt like I was the weight of a Japanese sumo, so I was unable to move.

I counted the seconds it took for me to hear footsteps approaching on the other side. There weren't many seconds. Only about seven. Then I see the silver doorknob turn, and brace myself. I go for my best attempt at a smile at a smile, and fail miserably. Then the door opens and what appears is the forever-smiling face of Aunt Rachel.

"Hermione," she asks. "What are you doing here?" She's somehow managed to spin confusion into her expression.

"Ummm…" I didn't want to repeat the horrible two-word sentence to Aunt Rachel, but it was my only explanation as to why I'm here. So instead, I just began crying. "Umm, can I come in?" I sobbed with every word.

"Yes, yes of course." She came outside to take one of my bags and wheeled it into her house. I entered slowly, still feeling fat, nervous, and sad.

We left the bags on her foyer and she went to put a warm arm around my shoulder and walk me to her living room.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" she sat me down on her couch as I cried hysterically. My face was cupped in my hands and I felt Aunt Rachel looking at me. She didn't know what to do or say since she wasn't sure how I would react to it. "Hermione," she finally spoke, and I swear I heard her voice crack. "You need to tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't." I looked at her, still unable to speak.

"I can't." I managed.

"Honey," she looked into my eyes. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. You know I'll hear you out. Speak up. Please. I can't stand to see you like this." I kept crying, but sniffed back enough tears to explain.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go. My parents didn't…let me explain. They just saw what I did as wrong and didn't care about what I had to say." I started crying towards the end, but controlled myself this time.

"Explain what Hermione?" I inhaled sharply.

"Aunt Rachel, please don't get mad. Please understand that I know it was a mistake. I know. I…." I felt like I was going to faint, I was so nervous. "I'm pregnant." It must have been possible, because Aunt Rachel was doing it. She actually looked sadder than I was when I found out. I discovered I was unable to cry after telling her. I suppose it was because the worst was over.

It was as if we switched roles. She was the one now crying and not speaking and I was the one who wanted her to say something. Since it didn't seem like she was going to. I took matters into my own hands.

"Yeah." I confirmed my pregnancy in case she wanted it to be done. "I told my parents and they kicked me out. I don't have anywhere else to go. The only people who know are my parents, my best friend, and now you. Aunt Rachel, please say something." After about thirty seconds, she did.

"Hermione," ironically, it was in the exact same tone as my mother. Oh no. "How could you do this? What- what happened? How did this happen?"

"It was at a party." I quickly began. "For New Year's. I-I didn't even want to go really, but Ginny didn't want to go alone so I-."

"Wait, who's Ginny?" Aunt Rachel interrupted.

"My best friend. The only other person who knows about…this."

"Okay. So keep going."

"I don't really want to talk too much about it. Here was this guy there from my school and we started talking and one thing led to another and-."

"Okay, okay I get it honey." Good thing she stopped me because I was getting more hysterical by the second. "Just please clear up one thing Hermione: it wasn't a rape, was it?"

I shook my head. "No. That's the worst part. I was all for it. I wanted to do it. How could I have been so stupid? Oh, God!" My face molded into my hands. I could feel Aunt Rachel looking at me, both saddened and disappointed. "I didn't think I was pregnant. I thought it was a stomach bug or something. But it's not."

"Hermione, let me ask you a question."

More sobbing. "What is it?"

"Why are you here?" She knew already. She knew why I was here. And it wasn't only to tell her the 'exciting' news. That's the thing about Aunt Rachel. You can't really get anything by her.

"I know it's probably going to be a fat chance but… my parents just kicked me out Aunt Rachel and I have nowhere else to go so… until I get things straightened out, can I stay with you? It'll just be for a short time, I don't really know how long, but a little bit. I haven't really had time to think things over. Just let me talk to my parents or something. Please?"

"Hermione," she got up, sat next to me on the couch, and took my hands in hers. "You can stay."

"Thank you so much Aunt Rachel!" I jumped to hug her. That was definitely the best news I've heard in a while.

"Okay, okay calm down. You can't keep jumping like that with a baby in you body."

"Right. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. And don't worry, you're definitely staying. But we need to set a few rules."

"Of course, definitely."

"I don't even know where to start. I've never had a pregnant teenager living in my house before." I couldn't even respond to that. "I suppose no staying out late, no partying or random hook-ups."

"Of course not, that's how I got into this mess in the first place."

"Right, so none of that. I mean, yes it's fun, I was a teenager once too. But under your condition, that's just slutty. And well, I've never been pregnant, but I'm pretty sure you can't drink or do drugs. Not that you should anyway." I laughed. "Of course, you'll need to stay in school, so thank God I live in the same district."

School?

I hadn't even thought of that. The secret won't be such a secret anymore once I start showing. Everyone's going to be looking at me weird, and calling me a tramp. And how the hell am I going to face my teachers? They expect more from me than this. I'm not exactly the kind of girl who hooks up with a guy at a party and get knocked up if you hadn't already noticed. Oh, God.

"Hermione? Everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's just… when you said 'school'… I just hadn't thought about it."

"Well, you're definitely going."

"I know, I just didn't think about what it would be like going while I was pregnant."

"It's been done Hermione. Don't freak out too much."

"Yeah."

"Okay, so have you been to the doctor yet?"

"No. I can't afford it. But I'm pregnant, I know I am. I don't need a doctor."

"But Hermione, you need the doctor to tell you how your pregnancy is going and to check how your baby is, to see if it's healthy and all that. I believe you when you say you're pregnant. And don't worry, I'll take care of all the expenses, medical and non-medical."

"Aunt Rachel, I don't want you to do that. Letting me stay in your house is more than enough."

"Hermione, staying in my house comes with the entire package. I'll cover it. Please don't worry about it. And besides, if I don't get it, who else will? Oh I know, I'll make you an appointment with my friend Jessica's OB/GYN. She told me he's really good. He delivered her baby and everything. And he's not that bad-looking either. His name is Malfoy, I believe. Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy? There was a Malfoy at the day camp I volunteered at last summer. Scorpius. He's an… annoyingly wild little kid."

"Uh huh." She nodded. "That's his son. But I'm sure the dad's much better. Jessica told me he's really nice. I think you're going to love him!"

"You've never even met him." I reminded her.

"Well, I go off what other people tell me. I'll go give her a call right now so I can get his number." She got up. But I held onto her arm.

"Wait, you can't tell her it's for me though."

"Relax, I know how I'm going to approach this." She got up and left the room, grabbing her phone from the coffee table as she passed. I sat in her living room alone, looking around it. Out of the few times I've been here, I've actually never taken a good look around the living room. And she's been living here for as long as I could remember. On the table where she keeps a lamp, there's a large picture frame. There were five late-20, early-30, very happy looking women and I spotted Aunt Rachel to the far left. Her huge smile set her apart from the rest. This must have been at the bachelorette party she threw for one of her many friends, Britney, a few months ago. I remember her telling me all about it when she came to my birthday dinner back in September. By the pink shot glasses each woman held in her hand, I could tell I was right. I smiled at the picture.

I can't believe she was really doing this. She's taking me in now that I need her more than ever. She had told me, the last time I saw her, that she would always be there for me. And now I see, that she really is. But I can't help but feel guilty. I'm pretty much asking her to give up her life. Now she'll be having two children in the house: Me and this child when it's born. She'll probably never smile as big as she did in that picture ever again. And all because of me.

"Okay, so your appointment's tomorrow at 5:30. I called the office already. You're all set. I get off work by then, so I'll take you over to the hospital."

"Aunt Rachel, are you sure about all this? Taking me in and all?"

"Hermione, please! I already said I would and I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm not going to turn you down when you have no where else to go. You're staying and that's final."

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's just… I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not. Okay, so like I said, your appointment's at 5:30 with Doctor Draco Malfoy, room 206, second floor." I smiled, showing my appreciation.

"But Hermione listen, while I was in the kitchen, I was thinking some things over. About your staying here.

"I knew it. It was asking too much. It's fine, I'll go somewhere el-."

"Hermione! Please listen to me!" she yelled. I didn't think I was being that annoying. "I've been thinking about it and there's something I should tell you now because you'll need to prepare for it."

"What is it?" I asked, slightly afraid as to what it was.

"Hermione, you're only allowed to stay here until your baby is born. I'm sorry, but you're going to have o be responsible for you and your baby. So once it's out, so are you. Do whatever you need to do, but I can no longer be a part of it. I mean, I'll visit you every once in a while, but I will take no legal action for anything. In fact, I shouldn't be doing anything now. You're legally an adult, you should be able to take care of this yourself. I'm just helping you out, giving you a little shove. Is that clear?"

"Yeah, there's just one thing. I haven't really thought about what I'm going to do about…it. I mean, I could keep it, but there's always adoption."

"There's also always-."

"No. I've decided I'm not going to do that. I can't."

"Well, that's very mature of you Hermione. But now I also hope you're mature enough to make the right decision about your baby. Because like it or not, it's your child. You have to do what's right."

"I know. I'm going to be responsible. Of course, the responsible thing would have been to not get pregnant in the first place. But don't worry, I'll find my own way. That was sort of my plan from the beginning."

Aunt Rachel smiled. "Well, I'm hungry. You like pizza?" I nodded. "Of course you do. Who doesn't? Let me order and then I'll show you up to your room."

An hour later, Aunt Rachel and I were stuffed full of pizza and I was settled into my new bedroom. It was, in a word, quaint. It had simple white walls with a twin bed and a dresser. There was only one window, but I felt like it was big enough to spill in a lot of sunshine. A full length mirror hung from behind the door. It wasn't much, but it was home. For now.

* * *

The next day at school was a bit terrifying, I felt as if I were harboring some big secret, which I was. It might have just been paranoia, but I could sense a lot of eyes staring at me. I curled into my binder and hurried to homeroom, trying to escape the looks. To see Ginny seated in her usual seat, gave me a sudden flood of safety. As I approached her, she saw me and beamed.

"Hermione! You're okay!" She ran up to me and gave me a suffocating hug. "How did it go?" She whispered so our other classmates could not hear.

"Let's not talk about it here Ginny. Later."

"Fine, but at least tell me what happened. I mean, seriously, don't you own a phone?"

"I moved out. Well technically, kicked out."

"WHAT?"

"Ginny," I grabbed her arm and walked her back to her seat. I sat down as well."I told them and hell broke loose. They just started saying all these terrible things about ruining my future, my life, and how disappointed they are. It was my mom who kicked me out, my dad just agreed. I tried to explain but they didn't hear me out. So I just went upstairs, packed some bags, and walked out the door. No looking back or anything. The only person I could think of to go to was my Aunt Rachel - I told you about her - so I headed to her place. I told her, I explained everything, we talked it out, and now I'm staying with her. But only until the baby is born. From then on, I'll have to take care of us both, which I understand. I can't stay with her forever."

Silence occurred while Ginny sunk this in.

"Hermione, I'm slightly offended. You could have come to me." Yes, and move in with Ginny's psycho mother who won't even allow Ginny to put up Taylor Lautner's Rolling Stone cover on her wall. Aunt Rachel would do.

"Yeah, but, Aunt Rachel's family and I knew her taking me in was a bigger chance than you." I lied.

"Oh. So what else?"

"Well, we talked about it. She was disappointed, of course, but who wouldn't be? There was a small fear she wouldn't take me in, but she did."

"Wow. I could never imagine who I would turn to if that happened to me. But you know that if you ever need anything, I'll be here for you."

"Yeah, I know." I turned away and went to look at the clock over the doorway, counting down the time until the bell rang for first period.

"Hermione?"

"What?" I turned back to face Ginny.

"Remember when you told me not to tell Harry about…you know."

"What did you do Ginny?"

"After we separated at the park, I went to my house and later on Harry came over. We were watching TV and talking and I might have sort of, kind of bought up what you and I talked about at the park."

"You did what?" I spoke as calmly as I could, but I was raging inside.

"I...told Harry about…you." Ginny spoke, clearly scared for her life as to what I was going to do or say next.

"Why would you do that?" Again, calm on the outside, furious on the inside.

"Well, Hermione I thought he should know. He's my boyfriend and his best-."

"Ginny, I don't care. He's been your boyfriend for what? Four, five days? We've been best friends for WAY longer than that. Is this really how much I can trust you? How can I ever tell you anything else now?"

"I'm sorry Hermione." I sighed and turned away from her. I honestly didn't feel like talking to her anymore. "There's something else you should know." Ginny tried to make conversation, but I wasn't going to give in. I didn't even respond. "Right after I told him, he called… Ron." I turned my head slowly, but pretending I wasn't listening. "Ron thought he was joking and didn't believe him. Then Harry passed the phone to me and I told him. And he believed me. So now he knows." By now I was staring right at her, not caring if she knew I had been listening. "And he wants to talk to you. Today."

"What? When?"

"I don't know. Sometime today. I just thought you'd like to be forewarned."

"Oh, God." Lucky for me, the bell rang at that exact moment. I quickly gathered my bag and rushed out of the classroom. Ginny followed.

But no sooner that I had left the classroom, had I seen him. The devil himself. Ron Weasley was there, leaning against the wall across from me.

…**. Please review…!**


	5. Rejections and Confirmations

**So before I start with my usual rant thanking you guys for being patient, I would just like to say that I saw Deathly Hallows Part 1 and it was AWESOME! I CANNOT wait until part 2! Now before you start reading, you should know that the way I described Malfoy is the way he appears now that he's not filming. With his natural, messy, brown hair that I love! So thanks for being patient (you knew that was coming) and enjoy the chapter.**

"Umm... I guess I'll go then."Ginny began backing up and I knew she just wanted to escape.

"Ginny no, stay with me." I whispered. She shook her head and nodded towards Ron, egging me on. "I'm not going to talk to him alone." I approached her this time.

"Well, I'm not going to stand there either."

"Ginny, you're my best friend!"

"And you're going to be talking about the baby you two are going to have!"

"You owe me. You're the one that told him!"

"Fine, I owe you, but I'm not going to be in the middle of this conversation. This is between you and him and I'm not getting involved."

"Guess what Ginny, you already did!" I turned to look at Ron, who was still leaning against the wall, waiting patiently for me to go over and speak to him. Without turning back to Ginny, I walked up to him. I assumed Ginny left.

As I approached him, he stood up straight and smiled weakly. I really didn't know what to say to him. A greeting would be nice, I suppose.

"Hello." I hadn't meant for it to come out so nasty.

"Hi." He answered back nicely, obviously not noticing my bad tone.

"So, umm... Ginny said you wanted to talk to me?" I figured I might as well break the ice. Because clearly he wasn't going to.

"Yeah, umm... do you want to go for a walk?" Oh, the things that happened the last time he said that.

"Sure." As soon as we started walking, he began to talk.

"So I got a phone call from Harry last night, with some pretty interesting news." I walked straight ahead, not looking at him or speaking. "It's not true, is it?" Again, I didn't say anything. "Is it?" He stopped walking which meant I had to stop too. He turned me around to face him. I looked around at our surroundings, trying to stall as much as possible. But eventually, I gave in.

"Yes, it's true." Automatically, his hands went over his face and he became very quiet. He walked away and came back, kind of how a person who was under a lot of stress would do. Then he started saying things like, 'Oh, God.' and, 'What are we going to do now?' and, 'I can't believe it.' I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. Pssh! He thinks he has it bad. He doesn't have to carry the damn thing for nine months.

After a few more seconds of him going all hysterical, he calmed down. I, however, just sighed,

"Yeah. So it's true. I'm going to have a baby." Ron shook his head and looked towards the floor.

"What should we do now?" My eyebrows rose slightly, but just enough that it was noticeable.

"Well, I don't know what you're going to do, but I have my plan set out. I'm going to go through with this pregnancy. I'll either keep it or give it up for adoption. And I'll tell you what I've told everyone else, no abortion. That's out of the picture. If I choose to keep it, I will get a job, move in with my kid, raise it, and start living as a single mother. If I give it up for adoption, then it's out of my hands. I haven't made my decision yet. But it's going to be pretty soon."

Ron looked at me as if I had just insulted him. He seemed quite speechless.

When he finally spoke, the first thing he said was; "What do you mean 'everyone else'? Who else have you told?"

"Just Ginny and my aunt. I told my aunt because I'm living with her now, but that's a whole other story which you don't need to know."

"Okay? And I don't have a say in any of this?"

"Well, I mean, I'm sort of doing you a favor. I'm not holding you to anything. You don't need to take care of this baby with me. You're free."

"Hermione, I'm just as responsible for this as you are."

"But in a way you're not. So you should have nothing to do with this. I made the decision to sleep with you so now I have to take responsibility for the consequences."

"But I have to-."

"But you're not going to. I don't want you to help. I understand why you want to, because it's morally correct and all that, but I don't want you to. You've already ruined my life enough. You staying with me won't make things any better." I bet he's pretty surprised that I said that, but I'm not going to lie.

"I get why you're doing this. Pride. You can't stand being in this situation and once people find out what I've got to do with, it's going to be worse. You're just trying to make me look like the bad guy by not receiving my help."

Hmm. That was insightful. But not at all what I was trying to do.

"It's not pride. I just don't want you to have anything to do with me. Like I said before, you already ruined my life by putting me in this mess. So I'd rather that now, you stay out of it."

"Are you even sure you're pregnant? You sure you're not just on your period or something?"

"I think I would know if I were on my period. And to answer your first question, yes. But just to be 100% sure, my aunt taking me to the doctor this afternoon."

"Oh. Well, should I go?"

"No. Why would you go? Didn't you hear what I just said about me not wanting you in my life anymore?"

"You're insane. You can't do this by yourself. You can't go through with this by yourself. At least I could get a job, save up some money, and-."

"And what? Have you bound to me forever? I know it's not going to be easy but I'm going to do it. I know I can. It's been done before."

"You sound like you're about to go run a friggin' marathon. Do you have any idea how crazy you sound? A baby needs two parents, Hermione, just ask anyone. Two parents to take care of it, raise it, and love it together. And this baby won't have that if you don't allow me to be involved."

"You ever hear of an orphan? Those people have neither parents and they turn out just fine."

"You're being so selfish right now."

"Okay, you know what Ron? I'm done talking to you. Thanks for the offer but no thanks. Now if at any point in my son or daughter's life, I need your assistance, I'll let you know. But until then, please just leave me alone." And without waiting for him to say anything, I turned away and stormed off.

I really hope he doesn't come looking for me again, because I honestly don't know how much more clearly I can make myself.

* * *

Before I knew it, school was over and I was impatiently waiting for the time that Aunt Rachel and I would leave to go to the hospital for my doctor's appointment. I have to admit, I was pretty excited. I've never gone to an OB/GYN before, but then again, I never had any reason too.

At five o'clock, Aunt Rachel and I got in the car and drove the 20 minutes to Gryffindor Hospital. What a weird name for a hospital. When we got to the second floor, we checked in and took a seat in the waiting room. On the table in front of me, I saw a few old issues of parenting and pregnancy magazines. I felt a big urge to pick one up and look through it. And just as I was about to reach for one, Aunt Rachel spoke up.

"Do you want me to go in with you Hermione? Into the doctor's?"

"Umm, sure. I could use the support."

"Okay."

"Hermione Granger?" One of the nurses called my name.

"Yeah, that's me." I said as I stood up.

"The doctor will see you now." She replied with a smile. Aunt Rachel and I walked into the hall that led to various other rooms. We walked past four doors and at the fifth, the nurse opened the door and held it open for us. Before she left, she said, "The doctor will be with you in just a moment." We smiled in thanks and sat down facing each other.

"You excited?" Aunt Rachel asked.

"Sort of. Nothing too exciting really. I already know I'm pregnant, so there's no need to check." Aunt Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm excited." She said.

"Why?"

"Because if he's really as cute as Jessica says, then I might need to-." But before she could finish, the door opened. And in walked the most attractive man I had ever seen. And he's going to be my doctor? He was of average height with short, messy, brown hair and had a bit of an evil, smug look on his face. But he seemed nice, I guess.

Aunt Rachel nudged my arm. When I looked at her, she nodded her head towards Dr. Malfoy and bit her lip. I shot her a look that read, 'behave!'.

"Hello Hermione."Dr. Malfoy spoke while looking at his clipboard. Then he came up and held his hand out. I shook it.

"Hi. Umm. It's nice to meet you." I didn't really know what to say to him. It was a bit of an uncomfortable situation, me being pregnant so young and him being such a young looking doctor. "This is my aunt, Rachel."

"Oh, hello." He walked past me and went to shake her hand. She smiled widely and shook it. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

As he walked back, I spoke.

"I know your son. Scorpius. He went to the day camp I volunteered at this summer." He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, and then resumed observing his clipboard. He had examined me from head to toe.

"Oh." He chuckled. "That's good." He started jotting something down. "I apologize for any inconvenience he caused. I know he can be a bit… rambunctious."

I smiled weakly. "Oh, he was fine. He's really an adorable little kid. Your wife must be really beautiful."

"I'm divorced."

"Oh." Aunt Rachel spoke. Again, I turned to look at her, but Dr. Malfoy didn't seem to hear her comment.

"So let's get down to business. What's the problem?" he asked.

"Umm… well, I'm pregnant."

"Have you seen another doctor about this?"

"No. Well, you see, I'm not one hundred percent sure. But all the signs are there. There's no denying it."

"Alright, well we'll do a couple of blood tests and see if you really are. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He turned and left the room.

"He's hot!" Aunt Rachel exclaimed shortly after he left. I giggled.

"He's good looking, I guess, but he's too old for you."

"What do you mean?"

"He has a five-year old kid."

"So? I'm at the age where I can have children."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"How old are you anyway?"I had just realized that I had no idea how old Aunt Rachel was.

"What does that matter? I'm probably older than him anyway."

"Just answer the question, because I don't think you're at the age to have children."

"Oh, Hermione please, I'm only-."

"Here we are." Dr. Malfoy reentered the room, carrying a small case.

"Well, I'm damn sure you can't have kids at your age Hermione." She whispered to me in a way that said our discussion was over.

Dr. Malfoy placed his case upon the counter then opened it up. When he turned back around, he held a needle and a vial where I knew he would contain the blood.

I had no problem with shots or the withdrawal of blood. I wasn't squeamish about them or anything. So I knew this wasn't going to be hard.

He approached me and pushed the needle in. I felt a pinch and my face showed it. I looked and saw my own blood filling into the vial. After about ten more seconds, it was over.

"Okay." He spoke. "I'll take this in. I'll be back." And he turned and left again. **(A/N: I don't know how long it takes to get the results of a blood type of pregnancy test, so for the sake of this story, let's just say it'll take a few minutes. Thanks.)**

"Hey, Hermione, you know what I was just thinking of?"

"What?"

"The baby's father." Aw, damn. It was only a matter of time before she bought him up.

"What about him?" I asked harshly, clearly not wanting to talk about him.

"Shouldn't he be here? Involved? Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, I spoke to him. Actually, he came up and talked to me."

"How did it go? Did you guys talk about what you're going to do, how you're going to deal with this? Is he going to be involved?"

I looked down. I was ashamed of what I was about to tell her: that Ron was all for it, but I wasn't. But I had to be honest with her.

"The things is, Aunt Rachel, I told him no."

"No, what?"

"He was talking about staying with me and getting a job and helping but I told him no. I don't want him to be involved. I don't want him in my life."

She looked at me as if I had just explained a complicated math problem to her that she still didn't understand.

"Hermione, are you crazy? How could you say no to that? The boy who is responsible for getting you pregnant told you he's willing to help out and you completely turn him down? Why would you do that?"

"Because, Aunt Rachel, I don't want him involved. He's the one that put me in this situation so I really don't want to have to see him ever again. I want him out of my life."

"You told me you were going to make the right decision about this child. You're going to do what's right and you're going to be responsible. What happened to that?"

"Okay, yeah, I said that, but I don't need the father to do that."

"Yes, you do! What, did you think you were going to do this all by yourself? Do you have any idea how hard that's going to be? You need the help of somebody else and it might as well be the father's! And he's willing to do that so why don't you want to take that chance?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"Now you just sound selfish."

"I'm not being selfish!"

"Yes, you are! Because you're not doing what's best for your baby. You're doing what's best for yourself. You don't want him around so you won't have him. Fine. But just remember that it's not you who needs him. It's your baby. Having that boy around is the best thing you could do for your baby, like it or not."

"We don't even know for sure if I'm pregnant yet so why are we even having this discussion?" I snapped, very pissed off.

"Because you're being a selfish brat." Before I could respond, Dr. Malfoy entered the room once more, leaving Aunt Rachel with the last word.

"Well, you're definitely pregnant." I didn't even need to look at Aunt Rachel to confirm the expression on her face. "About three weeks, I'd say. Congratulations, I suppose."

"Thanks." I replied, not yet in a good mood again. "So what now?"

"Well, you start taking care of yourself to prepare for this little bundle of joy. No strenuous exercise during the first trimester. That's the first three months."

"I know."

"I hope you don't smoke or drink because that's going to have to stop." He ignored me and went on. "And eat healthy and wisely. Remember: you're eating for two now. I suppose you could also start reading those pregnancy/parenting books that woman love so much. That is, if you plan to keep your baby." I shrugged. I didn't really like this guy too much anymore. "Well, you can decide that. I'll schedule a new appointment for three weeks from today and I'll see you then."

Before I could say anything, Aunt Rachel spoke. "Thank you doctor. We'll see you in three weeks." She shook his hand and walked out of the room.

"Thanks." I gave him a weak smile and stormed out. I tried to get ahead of Aunt Rachel but she had miraculously gotten to the receptionist desk and was already paying for my appointment. I saw her but kept walking. She caught up to me as I was stepping onto the elevator. When it closed, she began to speak.

"Look, I know you don't want to involve that boy –what was his name again?"

"Ron."

"Right. I know you don't want to involve Ron in this because it's going to make you feel uncomfortable, but you have to think about your child. You heard the doctor. There's no denying that you're pregnant. You're now in a grown up situation and you have to make the grown up, logical decision. I don't want you to struggle being a single mom. Now, I'm not saying you have to start a relationship with Ron, but you have to allow him to be involved in this process with you. It's the **best** thing you could do at this point." The elevator doors opened but neither one of us moved. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

As I took the first step off the elevator, I replied. "Yeah, I do. He's just as responsible for this as I am. So he should be able to have inputs and know how his child is doing and stuff." She nodded with every word I said. "And you're right. I am being selfish. I was only looking out for myself and it shouldn't be like that anymore. There's another life to think about. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Now can we go home? My feet hurt."

"Sure." She smiled and led the way to her car in the parking lot.

**Thanks again for the patience everyone! I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review. And for all my American readers out there, I wish you a very Happy Thanksgiving! May you have a great time with all your friends and family! **


	6. Give It a Chance

**Alrighty, here's chapter six! Hope you all enjoy.**

Just as I had promised Aunt Rachel, I planned to talk to Ron this morning. But I wanted to do it alone, which meant no asking Ginny or Harry for help on how I can reach him. So I staked him out. I saw him entering the school building and followed him to his locker. I stayed hidden around a corner. I waited for the bell to ring before I approached him.

"Hey." I said as soon as I reached his locker. He saw me and closed it.

"Hi." He replied, turning to face me.

I didn't hesitate at all. I just jumped into what I needed to tell him.

"So this is going to sound weird, especially considering what I was saying to you yesterday. I want to start over." He looked at me and I knew he was paying a great deal of attention. I continued. "I was having a discussion with my aunt about you, and I guess you could say she opened my eyes. And she's absolutely right. And so are you. I can't act like this. I'm going to have a baby and if I want to raise it correctly, I have to make the correct decisions now during my pregnancy. That includes any that are about you." I paused and he widened his eyes. "You're the father and, as much as it pains me to say this, you have to be involved. The choices I make from now on have to be for the good of my- our child. I was being selfish before and I'm sorry for that." He stood quiet, taking in what I said. "Well? Is there anything you want to say?"

"I'm glad that you saw reason." I nodded. "Okay, then. We've got to do what we've got to do. Is it a boy or a girl?" I laughed.

"I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure it's too early to tell."

'Oh." said Ron. He sounded disappointed.

"What would you like it to be?"

"I know the obvious answer is for me to say a boy like me, but I'd like it to be a girl. I've always wanted to hold my baby girl in my hand and bathe her and feed her and change her diaper and most importantly, watch her grow up. See her off to her first day of kindergarten, see her lose her first tooth, meet her first boyfriend, see her of to prom. I'd love to do that." I smiled, also thinking of that possibility. "But if it's a boy, that's okay too. I just want it to be healthy."

"Same."

"So how was the doctor's?"

"Oh," I started as we began walking. "He's quite the character. He practically called me stupid and looked at me like I was another one of those teenage sluts that walk into that room to confirm their pregnancy. But apparently, he's one of the best. So I've got to stick it out."

"Don't say that."

"What?"

"What you said about teenage 'sluts' getting pregnant. You don't sleep around but you still got pregnant.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it was your first time and you got knocked up."

"It wasn't my first time." I lied.

"Yes, it was. I could tell."

"Could you?"

He nodded. "You were hesitant at first. But you gave in." He shot me an apologetic look. "That's the way it usually goes for first-timers."

"Oh. So what now?"

"I've already started applying for some jobs and now that football season is over I'll have more time on my hands."

"That's good." I replied with a weak smile. He nodded back, but looked a bit tense."What? Is there something else?"

Without hesitation, he spoke up. "Last night, I was watching a '16 and Pregnant' marathon with my mom – she doesn't know anything yet by the way – and I noticed a lot of them started moving in together before the baby was born. So I was thinking that if I could save up enough money, we could too."

Damn it.

I felt really disgusted at that thought, and I'm sure my face showed it.

"Well, I mean," I attempted to explain, "we'll sort of have to. I can't stay at my aunt's forever and I'm sure your parents wouldn't be so open to having us live with them. It's just that…in most of those cases; the parents of the baby are a couple. And we're not exactly…one of those."

"We could be."

I took a VERY long sigh after he said that.

"Look, for now, let's just focus on the baby and how we're going to get started. We can talk about our romantic entanglements later."

"Okay?" He looked hurt.

"Look, it's not that I don't want to be in a relationship with you but considering the circumstances, it's not a good idea. I did have really strong feelings for you. Why else do you think I gave into sleeping with you? But after your little hump-and-dump, I gave up. Because why would the Weasley Prince ever fall for a loser, nerdy bookworm like me?" Ron looked at me sympathetically. "But look at us now! Future parents! Kind of crazy isn't it?" Ron looked at me guiltily. "But, hey, don't worry about it. We're in this together. And as your first official task as a future daddy, I want you to come to my first sonogram."

He lit up.

"When is it?"

"Three weeks."

"Aw cool! So we'll be able to see it and how it's developing and everything?"

I giggled. "I guess."

"Well, in the meantime, is there anything else we can do?"

I pondered for a second.

"I suppose it would be a good idea to get to know each other. We did kind of rush to the baby thing."

"Yeah." He chuckled. But I wasn't kidding. If I was going to live and eventually have a kid with this guy, I needed to know more than his name and age. I might still be a bit reluctant to this but I had to think of my child.

* * *

The three weeks passed fairly quickly, and before I knew it, I was back in the hospital for my first ever sonogram. As we agreed, Ron and I got to know each other a little more each day. He had even abandoned his football friends at their usual lunch table to come and sit with me. Harry and Ginny would sometimes join us, but other times decide to leave us alone.

From our conversations, I learned that he's the last of six boys. I guess that could explain his womanizing ways. The two oldest, Bill and Charlie are each married and have families of their own. The twins, Fred and George, are in their sophomore year of college, majoring in business. The third oldest, Percy, moved out after graduating high school and doesn't talk to the rest of his family.

Telling him about my family wasn't nearly as interesting. All I had to say was that I am an only child, my parents kicked me out of the house when I told them I was pregnant, and that Aunt Rachel is a saint for allowing me to live with her.

Speaking of Aunt Rachel, this was the day her and Ron would finally meet. I've talked to each of them about it and both say they're excited.

While I was waiting for my name to be called, the elevator doors opened and Ron stepped out. I smiled and waved him over. He walked rapidly towards us and kissed my cheek, something he'd never done before.

"Ron, this is my aunt, Rachel. Aunt Rachel, this is Ron.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled and spoke sincerely, then went to hug him.

"You smell nice." He said once they pulled away.

"Oh, thank you." She cocked her head.

"She's trying to impress my doctor. She thinks he's hot." Ron chuckled but before he could say anything else, the same nurse from last time called my name. The three of us, me leading the way, entered the same hallway but this time entered a different room. This one was slightly smaller than the last room.

"He'll be with you in a minute." We nodded as she closed the door.

"So Ron," I perked up, "why don't you tell my aunt about yourself?" Aunt Rachel turned to face him, smiling to show that he didn't need to be afraid.

"Umm. Well, I'm Ron Weasley. I'm seventeen. I'm a senior." He looked around, thinking of something else to say. "And I'm going to be a father." He breathed as if just realizing he was on the maternity floor of a hospital.

"That you are. Are you sure you're ready for this?" She turned serious. Her tone of voice showed it.

"Like I told Hermione, I'll be here for anything and everything." I gave him a wry smile.

"Yes, but that's during the pregnancy. What about when the baby is born?"

"I'll be there even more. Not a day will go by that I'm not there for Hermione or our child."

"How about you parents? What do they think of you impregnating an innocent teenage girl?" Ron stood frozen and silent.

"I… I haven't exactly told them yet."

"You didn't tell your parents that you got a girl pregnant?" And then entered my new favorite person, Dr. Malfoy.

"Good afternoon." He spoke while gazing his clipboard. Aunt Rachel straightened up.

"Hello, Dr. Malfoy." He turned to her and grinned then faced Ron.

"Who are you?"

"Umm. Dr. Malfoy, this is Ron. The father." He gave Ron a once over, the same way he did to me on my last appointment. He raised his eyebrows.

"He's a keeper." Ron looked at me with a questioning look on his face. I shrugged. "So you ready, Hermione?"

"I guess."

"Great, so if you'll just lay down here," He patted a bed-looking type of cushion, "we'll get started."

As I mounted the 'bed', he turned the screen on and took a seat on his stool. Aunt Rachel and Ron gathered around. Dr. Malfoy squirted the blue gel-type lotion onto my stomach and it immediately felt cold. He used the mouse to spread it around my tummy. Ron unexpectingly held my hand. Aunt Rachel looked towards us.

"Well, there it is." Dr. Malfoy spoke happily. My eyes shot towards the small screen. A smile instantly spread across my face. I think Ron's and Aunt Rachel's well. But not one nearly as large as mine.

"My God…." I breathed. I couldn't believe that was what was growing inside of me. "He… she… it… it's beautiful." I saw Ron nod.

"Unfortunately, it's too early to distinguish any specific features, but it's all there. Trust me."

Ron was next to speak.

"So when will we know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I'd say about another month and a half." Ron looked disappointed yet glad to hear it would be soon."

"I don't really care what it is. Either way, I'm going to love him. Or her."

"Are they okay though?" Aunt Rachel asked. "Hermione and the baby?"

"Oh, yeah. They're doing just fine. As long as she eats properly and keeps taking good care of herself, they should remain fine." He looked at me when he spoke. I nodded, not paying full attention to him. "Would you like a picture?"

"Of what?" Ron asked.

I laughed and turned away from the screen.

"Of the baby, Ron!" He looked at me bewildered.

"Of that?" He pointed to the screen still displaying my growing embryo.

"'That' is your child Ron. Yes, I'd like a picture doctor." He pressed a few buttons and a few seconds later, the machine spit out a picture identical to what was shown on the screen. He then shut the screen off and handed me a box of tissues to wipe the gel off my stomach.

"I'll set another sonogram for next month."

"Okay."

"Stay healthy Hermione. You're doing really well. From what I've seen, there's no doubt your baby will be completely healthy."

"Thank you." He nodded and stuck out his hand towards Ron.

"Good to meet you." Ron nodded as well. Then Dr. Malfoy spoke out generally. "So would you like the bill mailed to you or would you like to pay on your way out?"

"Mailed," Aunt Rachel spoke at the same time Ron said, 'on our way out'.

They both turned to look at each other as I bit my lip.

**Well, hope you all liked this chapter….. Don't forget to review! I need to know what you think! =D**


	7. Bring It On

**Here's chapter 7. Sorry for the wait! **

"Sorry about that yesterday at the hospital." I was talking to Ron the next day at school. I hadn't really thought through how to tell Ron just how much Aunt Rachel was going to be involved. Then again, now that Ron was planning on sticking around, I'm not so sure how all this is going to work out.

"That's okay. I just… I was just a little confused. I thought we agreed that I was going to take care of all that."

"You are. I mean, we did. When she agreed to have me live in her house, she said she would take care of all expenses. We just never really talked about what would happen if you decided to…stay."

"Well, you should of because I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled.

"Anyway, yesterday was good."

"It was. I'm so glad to know that it's one hundred percent healthy." He placed his hand on my stomach, I looked around awkwardly, trying to avoid the gaze some of the people passing by. Ron removed his hand as if it burned. He understood.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"I'm just not looking forward to start showing and then have to come to school."

"You'll be fine."

"Let's hope so."

"You will. Remember that I'll be here for you." He took my hand and I smiled.

"But then again," I started. "I can't wait to start showing. It'll just make this whole thing much more real, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess I could understand that." As we started walking he released my hand.

"So let me ask you, what did you think of the doctor?"

"Doctor Malfoy?" He said it nastily. I laughed.

"Yes."

"He's as you said, quite the character. I don't think he liked me very much." I shrugged.

"I don't think he likes anybody very much."

"Hmm. I did get that feeling from him. Well, at least you only have to deal with him for another eight months. Is he the same doctor that's going to deliver the baby?"

"I think so."

"Oh. Great." The lunch bell rang and we headed down to the cafeteria. We got our lunch together and took a seat at our usual table. We started eating quietly while I looked around the room at something that caught my eye. Ron's football friends kept glancing at the two of us. That got me thinking.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?" He asked before taking a sip of water.

"Have you told anybody? About me?" With his mouth full food, he thought about what I asked, trying to understand. Once he swallowed, he replied.

"Nope. Not a soul. Figured you'd want to keep it quiet for as long as possible. Why?"

"Because your friends keep looking over here. And they look like… I don't know."

"Hermione, don't worry about it. They just can't get over the fact that we're friends now."

"It's just uncomfortable." Ron blinked as I caught the first glance of Ginny's red hair.

"Hey, you two." Ginny greeted and took a seat next to me. Harry followed close by, taking a seat next to Ron after bumping fists. "So how are you feeling?" Ginny must have asked me this question every day, at least three times a day since I told her I was pregnant. And every time Ron was present, he looked at me.

"I'm alright. Doing great for a month and a half I suppose. I'm just…"

"Hermione fears that people are starting to talk." Ron finished. Ginny's face snapped back to mine.

"Why? Has anyone spoken to you?"

"No, but Ginny think of it this way: football star Ron Weasley here suddenly dumps all his buddies to come hang out with me? Anybody would think something's up."

"Well, Hermione, maybe it's for the best." Harry spoke for the first time since he sat down. "I get that it's hard for you to come to school every day with the big secret on your shoulders, but the truth's going to come out once you start showing up with a huge belly. I suggest you get used to it because it's going to get worse." Ginny and Ron both turned to look at me. I thought about what Harry had said. I sighed and opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

* * *

At long last, the day I had been dreading arrived. If I didn't know I was pregnant before, I sure did now. I woke up this morning with what looked like a family of five's dinner in my stomach. As uncomfortable as it felt, I couldn't help but smile and turn myself in every angle in my mirror. After quickly getting dressed, I went downstairs where Aunt Rachel was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning." I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Hello, Hermi- Oh My God!" She all but screamed when she saw me. "You're HUGE!" I looked down at my stomach.

"Thanks."

"Wow, that was rude. Sorry. It's just…wow…." She smiled down at me.

"I know." I grinned.

"So kiddo," She placed a plate of toast and eggs in front of me. "We need to talk."

"What about?" I picked up a fork.

"Your mom called last night." I dropped said fork. "Yeah, I know." I looked at her. "It was after you went to sleep."

"What did she want?"

"She asked how you are, how you are feeling."

"Wait, how did she even know I was here?"

"Hermione, let's be rational. Where else would you go?" I nodded. "And well, I called her the day after you came to me." I gave Aunt Rachel a stern look. "I thought it was best that she knew."

"It doesn't matter. She doesn't care about me anyway."

"Hermione…."

"She doesn't, Aunt Rachel! If she did, she would have said something or at least not kicked me out when I told her I was pregnant. It's her fault I'm here at all!'

"Hermione, I really think you should talk to her."

"No."

"Listen, -"

"No, I can't okay? I never knew my mom could do something like that. She promised she would be there for me all the time, no matter what. And only because I mead the biggest mistake of my life does she have to turn her back on me?"

"Hermione, she's your mother. She's not some friend of yours."

"You're right. She is my mother. And so, she shouldn't have abandoned me as a time like this. She shouldn't have and you know it. So don't ask me again to talk to her, because the answer is no."

"What if she wants to help?"

"I won't need it. You're doing everything you can and I could not be anymore grateful. Ron and I are going to be just fine when we get everything settled."

"Really? Do you really think so? You give birth in six months, Hermione! Has that boy done anything to support you?"

"Why are you getting so mad?"

"Because Hermione, I know I said I'd be here for you, but in all honesty, it hasn't been easy. I was only used to spending time and money on one person, but now I have to triple it! Trust me, it is not easy. I'm doing all I can." I nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry. Throughout the pregnancy, Ron and I have been getting to know each other and all. For the sake of the baby and our attempt to stay together for it. We didn't really know each other when we had sex. But okay. You're right. I'll talk to him today." She nodded with a small smile and walked across the room to give me a hug.

With what sounded like a cracked voice, she said: "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry you have to go through this. I love you so much. You're such a good kid." She pulled away and stared straight into my eyes. "I won't abandon you, Hermione. I'm going to help you until the moment you're in labor, screaming in pain." I laughed, and it wasn't until then that I noticed I was crying.

"Can't wait."

* * *

So here I am. Standing outside the school, bulking up the courage to go inside. The twenty- something steps to the front door seemed miles away. Kids on skateboards, bicycles, or listening to iPods weren't aware of my hesitance. What did they care? They weren't the ones that had to face the looks and murmurs in a few moments time.

I sighed and took a step forward. I returned it. I suppose it wasn't too late to turn around and run home. Or maybe I could go to the Board office and ask for home-schooling papers. I'm very capable of self-teaching.

No. I had to go through with this. If there was one thing I swore to myself when I discovered I was pregnant, it was that I was going to give birth as a high school graduate. I don't care what it takes. And the first step to doing so is by entering the building.

I can do it. If things get too out of hand, just keep a head held high and keep walking. Ron's right down the hallway. And if not, surely I'll see Ginny and Harry first. They'll protect me.

Another sigh.

And I started walking.

Up the stairs, through the front door, and into the hallway. Not one gasp, whisper, or pair of eyes directed at me. So far. '_Everything's going to be okay.'_ I thought. And, as of now, it was. Nobody paid any different attention to me. I moved past all the usual people and dodged the greeting high-fives of others. Before I knew it, I had reached my locker totally undetected.

I went through the normal addition of books into it and removal of books out of it. The same brushing of my hand through my hair before gently closing my locker occurred. With a look to my right and a light smile creeping onto my face, I turned and walked to my first class.

As I was turning the corner, I saw Ron, who looked anxious. When he spotted me, he smiled widely and walked to reach me. Once he did, he kissed my cheek and spoke.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I found an apartment."

**No, that did not take four months to write. I'm just extremely lazy. Or busy. Well, the good news is today was the last day of school (!) and I'll have lots of time for writing! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! I'll appreciate every one. **


	8. Shocks and Surprises

**So who saw Deathly Hallows Part 2…? I did! It was amazing wasn't it? Ah I loved it! I started tearing up though…. Well here's chapter 8. Hope you enjoy and review!**

"What?"

"I found us an apartment!" Ron repeated, sounding more excited.

"Oh. That's-that's great! Good."

"Do you want to see it?"

"Now?"

"No, not now." he chuckled. "Later. After school maybe?" I nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Then followed the first time he looked at my stomach. His eyes widened a bit.

"Whoa." He whispered. I smiled.

"Yeah, I know." I looked down at myself, not daring to touch my bump in the crowded hallway.

"Since when have you-?" He gestured towards my stomach.

"This morning apparently."

"Has anybody noticed?"

"No. And if they have, they haven't said anything. There's been no weird looks or gasps or pointing even."

"That's good." Ron said and we commenced walking down the hall.

"So I'm curious. How did you find it?"

"The classifieds. But let me tell you, going to check out those apartments became harder and harder the more I went looking."

"Why?"

"I had to keep making up excuses for why I kept leaving the house. My mom was asking so many questions…."

"Wait." I stopped him. "Your mom, your family they still don't know about me?" Ron shook his head. "I'm –I'm not so sure how I feel about that. I mean, I'm three months pregnant with your child. I've told everyone worth telling, and believe me, that's not a lot of people. Why won't you tell your family?"

"I- I… umm I- I think it's too early."

"Too…? You're looking for an apartment!"

"Will you keep your voice down? People are starting too look."

"I don't care! What are you going to do when it's time to move in, huh? You still going to keep it a secret then? Well, here's what I'd like to know. How the hell are you going to pay for it? Because from what I know, you don't have a job. Or are you keeping that a secret too?" It must have been the hormones. Really, it must have. I usually don't get so steamed over something like this. But when have I ever needed to yell at a boy who got an apartment for us and the baby we're going to have together?

It wasn't until now that I noticed I had attracted an audience. A big one, actually, who had heard my entire rant. Since there really is no other logical reason why I would be yelling at a recently turned eighteen year old boy about apartment hunting and methods of payment, I decided to confess. They're going to find out sooner or later. And honestly, I'd rather they hear it from me then through some stupid made-up rumor.

"Yes, I'm pregnant!" Some faces looked shocked, some filled with disbelief, and some looked like I've just confirmed what they were suspecting all along. "And, yes, Ronald here is the father!" the same facial expressions showed. "So…yeah… now you all know the truth. So stop whispering or looking at me behind my back. Please." Yes, I was ranting but only because I wanted to break up the crowd. "Now, go!" Miraculously, they all scrambled away.

I turned back to Ron, who gave me a shocked look. It was then that I realized what I had done.

"Oh God!" I exclaimed. "I just… I just… told everyone…I'm…." I couldn't form words, and Ron's nodding at every word I said didn't help.

"You did."

"I just told the whole school that I'm pregnant." The look on my face was similar to that of when I discovered I was with child.

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice shrilled behind me. I turned around and saw her frantically run up towards me. "What's this I hear about you being pregnant? I mean, I already knew but…what the hell?" Harry came up behind her, looking just as confused.

"What's going on, Hermione?" he questioned breathlessly.

"I…I …." I looked around at Ron, who appeared to be at loss for words too. "I don't know what happened. One minute, I was yelling at Ron and the next there were a whole bunch of people around us. I didn't know what to do so I just…blurted it out!" I would have started crying at that point. Unbelievable. The one thing I wanted to keep private more than anything in the world was revealed in a matter of seconds thanks to my crazy hormonal big mouth.

I sighed as I leaned against the lockers. "Now everybody knows that Ron and I are having a baby and moving in together." I heard as gasp.

"You are?" Ginny chimed. "Since when? When did this happen?"

"Really mate? Congrats." Harry high-fived Ron.

"Ron just told me this morning that he found us an apartment." I explained.

"You don't sound too happy about it." Ginny put in. I shot Ron an angry look while he just shrugged.

"I offered to show it to Hermione today after school."

"Ooo! Can we go?" Ginny spoke of herself and Harry.

"Ginny, I think it's probably better if Ron and I go check this place out ourselves first." She nodded disappointingly but I knew she understood.

"Is everything okay with you two?" Harry, who obviously sensed something, asked.

"Just perfect." I answered.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by…horribly. Thanks to my announcement in the hallway to about forty people and modern day technology, it didn't take long for everyone in school, and I do mean everyone in school, to find out I was pregnant. Pretty soon, it was all anybody could talk about.

It was uncomfortable for me to enter my classrooms expecting looks and surely some whispers. Even when I was one of the first in them, they didn't stop.

Walking through the hallways was absolute murder, especially since I didn't have Ron, Ginny, or Harry with me. I know I told myself to keep a head held high and keep walking, but it took all my power not to turn around and run away. Murmurs and stares followed me everywhere I went and I like to think that not all of them were about me. However, there was no doubt that they were.

As I was heading down to lunch, I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped mid-step and sprinted off to the nearest bathroom.

Thankfully, there was no one in it, so I just let the tears and sobs rush out. I was so loud I had to cover my face with my hands. My books and bags went to the floor as I slid down the wall, still crying uncontrollably.

"Hermione?" I head Ginny's voice coming from the doorway.

"Go away!" The sink hid her from my vision, but I could tell she was getting closer. Ginny rarely does what you tell her to.

She walked around the sink as I removed my hands from my face and turned away from her. She crouched down next to me.

"What's wrong?"

I clapped my thigh and turned to her.

"Everything is wrong, Ginny! I'm pregnant and I can't stand it! No. I- I can stand it. I love my unborn baby. What I can't stand is everybody. This whole situation. Everybody's talking about me and looking at me. And that's not all. Ron won't tell his family about me, I was kicked out of my house, I only have a limited time with at my aunt's house, my doctor's a jerk…." My rambling was cut off when Ginny hugged me tightly, comforting me.

"It's okay, Hermione, it's okay."

"It's not!" I pulled away from her, wanting to tell her this to her face. "Everything in my life is going wrong. This wasn't how my life was supposed to end up, you know that! I'm not that kind of girl and the fact that people are saying that I am kills me."

"Hermione, nobody's saying anything like that."

"Don't think I'm a fool, Ginny. My hearing's just fine. I know what kids are saying about me. They think I'm some dirty slut who allowed Ron Weasley into her pants without a fight. Or that I got so wasted at that party and slept with so many guys and I'm insisting Ron is the father because he's the only one I remember!" I continued crying, but this time it would be impossible to form a clear sentence. I cried onto Ginny's shoulder and did so for what felt like hours.

"Hermione." Ginny's voice seemed raspy, as if she herself were crying. "We have to go now. Lunch time is almost over and we have to get to class." She went to get up and held her hand out to help me. I couldn't believe that it's only been an hour. My eyes dried up and even though I looked devastated, it didn't seem like I had spent the last hour crying.

I took Ginny's hand and she pulled me up. The second I reached full height, I gave her what must have been a bone-shattering hug. I felt that no words needed to be exchanged, and Ginny, who returned the hug, felt the same way. Once we pulled away, we gave each other a small smile.

"Let's go." Ginny whispered as she picked up my books and bag and returned them to me. Once outside the door, I discovered Ron and Harry were waiting, Harry sitting on the floor and Ron pacing. Upon seeing me, they quickly reacted. Harry stood up with a relieved look on his face. Ron ran over and placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked. Honestly, I was still slightly mad at him. We're going to need to have a long, serious, private discussion later.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go." I tried to pull away from Ron but he held on to my body and walked with me. Harry and Ginny followed behind, hand in hand.

Before going into my next class, Ron gave me explicit instructions to wait for him after each class so he could walk me to the next. Harry and Ginny completely agreed.

* * *

I could not have been when three o'clock came around. To me, it signified the end of my first official day of hell, even though I knew there were many more to come.

I waited for Ron outside of my seventh period biology classroom.

"Ready to go?" I looked at him with a confused look."To go see the apartment I found." Oh, right. With everything that happened and all the drama from today, I totally forgot about our after school plans.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry, I just forgot."

We walked down the hallway together and lucky for us, the murmurs were kept to a minimum. Once we were out of the building, he led me to his car and held the door open for me. When we were both seated and buckled in, he started the car.

The first couple of minutes were completely silent. Ron spoke first.

"I think you're really going to like it."

"Oh, yeah?"

"It's not big. Nothing too special, but it'll be perfect. For the three of us." I smiled weakly and turned to look out the window.

It was a short ride. From the school, it was only about ten minutes. Before I knew it, Ron was parking the car and getting out of it. Realizing we were here, I proceed to unbuckle the seatbelt and get out before Ron could come around to get me.

"I got it." I told him when he tried to help me out of the car. He made no attempt at holding my hand which I was grateful for. I hope he knows I'm still mad at him.

We were currently standing in the middle of a parking lot and were across the street from, what I assumed to be, the building where my future home was located. It was a square brick building that looked like it had four stories. It had a storefront with four businesses and a wide entrance with three steps leading to an all-glass door. The street itself didn't look too busy due to the lack of cars and pedestrians, but I knew it must be if the stores were still in business. We crossed in the middle of the road headed straight for the glass door and walked up the three steps. Ron held the door open for him and me. We stopped once we were inside. No security? Nice Ron.

"We have to wait for the landlord here." I nodded, not paying too much attention. I remembered I hadn't told Aunt Rachel that I would be late after school and a quick text let her know of my whereabouts. "So what do you think so far?"

I looked around. Honestly it didn't look half bad. It wasn't a large common area but it was big enough so that the tenants wouldn't crash and bump into each other on their way in and out of the building. At least it was clean. On the opposite side of the entrance, against the wall, stood two three-foot tall potted plants on either side of a steel door, which I knew to be an elevator. A few feet away from the left plant was the staircase. My exploration of the area was halted when a woman who liked like she was in her mid-forties walked through the door. Upon entering, she removed sunglasses, placed them on top of her head, and smiled at us.

"Hello!" She went to shake Ron's hand and give a quick hug. She turned to me. "And you must be Ron's...oh…umm…." She looked awkwardly between the two of us. "You must be Hermione." I smiled.

"I am. Nice to meet you." I shook her hand. Once we released, she spoke again.

"I'm Anna. I own the building. I'll be showing you the apartment Ron thought would be good for the two of you." I gave her a small smile.

"Great."

"Alright so let's get going." She walked past Ron and I and led us towards the elevator. When it opened, the three of us stepped onto it and Anna pressed the button on the wall marked '4'. It lit up and we started moving,

"It's on the fourth floor." Ron explained.

"Clearly." I replied. We stopped with a ding and the doors opened. We stepped out of the elevator and walked to the right. We were more than halfway down the hall when a door to our right opened.

"Oh hello, Minerva!" Anna exclaimed. A tall, late fifties looking woman with of gray in her dark hair came out onto the hallway.

"Hello Anna. How are you?" The woman named Minerva chimed. She had a thick British accent. She and Anna hugged like old friends, which they probably are.

"I'm doing very well. What are you up to?"

"Ariana and I are going to take a stroll through the park." And with that a little girl with wide eyes, pale skin, and blond hair walked out onto the hallway. She shied away when she saw Ron and I.

"Minerva, this is Ron and Hermione." Anna motioned to each of us as she said our names. I smiled, he waved. "Ron and Hermione, this is Minerva McGonagall and her granddaughter Ariana. If all goes well, you are all going to be neighbors."

"Oh! You two seem like a lovely, nice couple."

Through my peripheral vision, I could see Ron open his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it.

"We're not together."

Instantly, an awkward tension came into the air. We all stood quiet and still. Even little Ariana could sense the awkwardness.

"Oh. Well, my apologies." She mumbled.

"Ron, Hermione? How about we get going?" Anna spoke.

"Yeah." I answered. "Nice meeting you two." I smiled towards them as Ron said his goodbyes and Anna went to hug Mrs. McGonagall.

Anna rushed ahead of us and unlocked a brown wooden door not far from where we had met our potential neighbors. A small plaque on the door read '409'.

Anna walked in first, followed by Ron, and then me. To be honest, what I saw wasn't entirely disappointing.

We were currently standing in an area that was slightly smaller than the common area on the first floor. To my far right, I noticed a kitchen area and a door a few feet away from it. Across from me were two more brown wooden doors. The place was completely empty.

"Alright," Anna began, "Well before I start you should know that, if you do decide to rent, you can move in whenever you're ready, since, as you can see, it's been all cleared out." Ron and I both nodded. "Okay, se we are currently in the living room. It is about the same size as the downstairs lobby, if that's what you were thinking. A bit smaller though." She moved over to the right, where I saw the kitchen. She informed us that the refrigerator was already provided for us, so there was no need to buy one. She showed us the bathroom next, which was through the door that was next to the kitchen. Gray tiles made up the floor as the curtained shower stood on the right. The sink and toilet was placed on the left. We left the bathroom and Anna proceeded to open on of the doors that stood opposite the entrance.

"Here's one of the two bedrooms." It was a decent size. It was definitely larger than my room back at Aunt Rachel's house, but not by much. Both rooms had the similarity of having a single large window. The final door revealed an identical room, window included, that appeared to be slightly larger. "This could be your room since it's a little bit bigger and you could use the other room for your baby." I froze.

I didn't know what I was madder at: Ron not telling his family about my pregnancy or Ron telling a total stranger about my pregnancy. For the sake of our current situation, I simply nodded.

"Well, I'll let you two talk about it. I'll be right outside. Take your time." I saw Ron give her a nod as she left eh room and walked out of the apartment. Ron began.

"So what-?"

"Why did you tell her I'm having a baby?"

"What other explanation would there be for two eighteen year olds who aren't even out of high school or madly in love to want to move in together?" I shrugged, realizing that he was right. "So do you like it?" I sighed and looked around the room.

"It's not horrible. I like it. It's…right for us, you know? It's good. How much did she say the rent was?"

"She didn't just now, but she told me it was nine hundred." My eyes widened. "Before you say anything, you should know that everything's included. Hot water and all that. Parking across the street. You can ask her if you want, but I personally think it's pretty reasonable."

Not fully believing it myself, Ron got Anna from the hallway and we all met up in the living room. After asking her if what Ron said was true and for a more enhanced explanation, she confirmed it and then some. With a satisfied Ron by my side and an anxious-looking Anna, I thought it over and had them wait for my decision. After quickly weighing the pros and the not-so-many cons, I'd made up my mind.

"We'll take it."

**I know, lucky them right? Can't have everything go wrong for the poor girl. So if the whole seeing the apartment scene seems a bit inaccurate, I apologize. Just bear with me. Alright hope you enjoyed. Please review! (and we can talk about how awesome Deathly Hallows Part 2 was)**


	9. Dinner, Part 1

**So finally the next chapter! Thank you so much for waiting through this very long hiatus. Hopefully, the upcoming summer break will give me lots of time to write and get my ideas together. Thanks again and I really hope you all enjoy!**

Seeing as it was almost the end of the month when I went to go see the apartment, everything was rushed in order to be moved in by the first of the next month. All proper documents were signed within the week and before I knew it, I was repacking my belongings out of Aunt Rachel's and into my new apartment. I'm not going to lie, I was pretty excited.

My anger with Ron eventually went away. I began to realize that I was going to have to get used to all his negative qualities, especially if I'm going to be living with him. Same goes for him. I know that ever since I've become pregnant, I've been a bit... unbearable.

The day before we were set to move in, I showed Aunt Rachel the apartment. All she had to is how lucky I am and that she would absolutely help Ron and I move in. She even said she's going to buy us furniture. Couches and a coffee table, but furniture nonetheless.

With each passing day, school seemed a little more bearable. I didn't receive as many stares and the whispering definitely decreased. I haven't been crying, so that's an improvement.

As we promised Harry and Ginny, Ron and I gave them a personal tour of the place. They both seemed to like it. They also said they would gladly help us move in.

The first of April arrived and while most teenagers were out pulling pranks on unsuspecting victims, I was moving in with the father of my child. I was hesitant about taking the day off school but decided that although it might ruin my perfect attendance record, my reason for skipping is much more important. Besides if I did go, I'd have to leave Ron and Aunt Rachel alone together for six hours and I don't think either one would have been okay with that. They still weren't completely comfortable around each other yet.

Being the pregnant one, I had to do very little work.. I used the elevator to being up items that weren't very heavy. That included bags of clothes and a few pillows. Meanwhile, Harry, Ginny, and Aunt Rachel were all getting to know each other. I felt a tremendous relief that all the people helping me through this were getting along great.

The previous night, Ron called and nervously asked about our sleeping arrangements. I casually replied that we are living together, not sleeping together, so two beds in the master bedroom should be just fine. Aunt Rachel, ever the saint, allowed me to keep the bed I slept in while at her house.

At around seven, Harry, Ginny, and Aunt Rachel left. Aunt Rachel informed me that she arranged for the furniture she bought us to arrive Monday at four so I wouldn't have to worry about missing school again. Of course I thanked her for that.

"So here we are." Ron said as he came to meet me in the kitchen after walking our first ever guests out.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"You hungry?"

"Starving."

"You in the mood for anything specific?" He asked.

"I've been craving chicken and broccoli all day." With a smile, he picked up his car keys from the table and said, "Be right back." I nodded as he left.

Half an hour later, I was sitting in the kitchen table reading a book and he reentered, carrying a bag of Chinese in one hand and a fresh baked pie in the other.

"Where'd you get that from?" I asked as I put down the book and the smell of the pie invaded my nostrils.

"Mrs. McGonagall from next door made it for us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was stepping off the elevator as she was leaving her apartment. She was going to bring it over but she didn't want to leave her granddaughter alone in the apartment so she just gave it to me. She asked about you, how you're doing and stuff."

"What did you say to her?"

"That you're fine and the pregnancy is treating you well."

"You told her I'm pregnant?"

"She already knew. Like I said, what other explanation is there? And you're the one who told her we're not together." I shrugged it off and reached for the bag of food.

Shortly after, Ron spoke again.

"So I guess now would be a good a time as any to tell you that I told my family about you."

"You did?" I turned to him. I kind of figured he did. I mean, how else could he have taken his bed and most of his belonging from his house without raising any suspicion from his family? But it was still nice to be assured.

"Yeah."

_That's it?_

"So what did they say? How did they take it?"

"Well, they were pissed. My parents mostly. My brothers didn't really know how to react."

"Oh." I replied. "So you told your whole family."

"No. Only the twins and my parents were there. They all wish I'd brought you though."

"You should have called me. I would have gone over."

"Nahh, it's fine but they still want to meet you."

"Right, of course. That's understandable."

"So I told them we'd be coming over for dinner on Saturday."

_What?!_

"Wait, when did you tell them?"

"The day after you said yes about getting the apartment."

"Oh. Well, that's two days away."

He shrugged. "Might as well get it over with right?" I nodded. "I also told them about your aunt and they think it's a good idea if she comes too. My parents want to discuss matters with her and stuff."

"Okay. That's reasonable too. I'll call her tomorrow."

"Okay." He nodded.

Once we finished eating, we cleaned up and got ready for bed. Our individual ones obviously. Just as he was about to shut the lights off, I spoke.

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for telling your family about me."

He smiled.

"No problem, Hermione. Good night."

"Good night, Ron."

Before leaving for school the next morning, I called Aunt Rachel and told her about the dinner at Ron's parents' house the next day. Her reaction when I told her that Ron had told his family about me was similar to mine, but I'm sure she was probably more relieved.

Since Ron and I are officially living together, it made sense we would carpool to school. It didn't seem logical, however, to half our school's population who stared at us as if they've never seen two people in a car before when Ron pulled into the lot. I already yelled and publicly embarrassed myself in front of these people a couple of days ago. Did I really have to do it again so early in the morning?

The stares didn't seem to bother Ron. Then again, he was popular before he knocked me up so he's probably just used to all the attention.

We stepped out of the car and the vultures still wouldn't stop looking. They were scattered around the lot but they kind of made this huge circle. If they didn't disperse soon , Ron and I won't be able to get into the school.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted the silence.

"Well, either Brad Pitt's in town or you guys really want to see Ron and Hermione." As Ginny' emerged from the crowd, everyone turned to look at her. "They're not going to hold a press conference or anything. Shoo!" And like birds, they flew off and continued doing what they were doing before the Future Teen Parents showed up.

As the crowd cleared, I saw Ginny approaching us, smiling to herself at what she had just done. Harry was right behind her.

"Hello, you two." She greeted.

"Hey." Ron said and turned to me. "I'll see you later okay?" I nodded. "Call or text me if something happens."

"I will." He nodded once, kissed my cheek, and headed off towards the school with Harry. Ron never kissed my cheek in front of our friends before so I know I'll be hearing something about it from Ginny later.

"So you two all settled in?" She asked.

"Yep." I responded and started walking towards the school as well. "Once the furniture Aunt Rachel bought for us is delivered on Monday, it'll really feel complete." She grinned.

"I love your aunt by the way. She's so nice! After we left the apartment, she bought me and Harry dinner." Her eyes widened and she gulped, almost as if she wasn't supposed to say that.

"Did she?" Aunt Rachel hadn't mentioned that when I spoke to her this morning.

"Uh huh. Nothing fancy, just pizza. But it was nice, we got to know each other a lot more, which is important because of you and all."

"You guys talked about me?" I hate when people do that.

"No. We just got to know each other better."

"Hmm. Okay." We walked all the way to our lockers without saying a word, until I decided I would tell Ginny what Ron told me last night. "So Ron told his family about me... us...the baby."

"Really?" Her eyes widened a little too much if you ask me.

"Yep. And now tomorrow night, I'm having dinner with the Weasleys." I took out a couple of notebooks and closed my locker.

"Meeting the parents already huh?" She nudged me.

"Please don't make this a bigger deal then it needs to be Ginny." I replied back almost instantly.

"Right because you're only meeting your future child's paternal grandparents." I gave her a straight face.

"This isn't funny Ginny. This meeting has to go well." I walked down to hall towards homeroom.

"You say it like it's a business, Hermione."

"It's not but," I turned to her. "I mean, I don't have much. I don't know how much they have. My parents aren't helping me at all. This is hard enough as it is and I don't know what I'm going to do!" I whined. Ginny, for some reason, looked skeptical. Not exactly the reaction I was expecting. She clearly knows something I don't.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, my voice sounding different.

"Yeah." She nodded for assurance. "Just fine." I didn't believe her. "Well, good luck tomorrow night." She reached up, hugged me, waved to the baby, and walked down the hall.

We have the same homeroom.

At six o'clock in the evening the next day, Ron and I stepped into his car and made our way to his parents' house. I honestly don't know how I felt. I'm good around adults. They always seemed to like me. But this is the first pair of adults I'm going to meet that I'm pretty sure already have a negative attitude towards me.

I was mentally going over what I should say and how I should act, when Ron's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Don't be scared alright? My parents are…well, I'll just say… you'll get used to them."

Scared? I'm nervous but nowhere near scared.

"Ron, I'm not scared. I'm sure your parents are lovely. Well, if they're anything like you then you're right. They might take some time to get used." We laughed. "I'm joking. But I'm sure they're not as bad as you're making them out to be."

"Just stay calm alright? You've got to understand that the things they are going to ask are only so they can know you better. Don't get…offended or anything."

Now I was starting to get a little scared. I could barely take it when the kids at school were talking bad about me. How am I going to take it from my future kid's grandparents?

"O-kay?" I tried not to sound frightened.

"Onto something else," Ron changed the subject, "when's your aunt getting there?"

"She just got off work so she should be shortly after us."

"Alright."

"So is there anything else I should know? About your parents, I mean?" He kept his eyes on the road but spoke.

"Just be yourself. Believe me, around my parents, that is the best advice you can get."

I didn't respond but instead waited for him to stop the car and tell me that we had arrived.

But he didn't do that.

He didn't stop until we got into the most northern part of town. Where the wealthy people usually reside.

"We're here." He spoke as he got out of the car and came around to open the door for me.

"Are you okay?" he must have taken notice of my still form.

I wanted to respond, but I had absolutely nothing to say. I blinked in an attempt to return to Earth. I managed to get my lips to move but no sound came out. When I did finally manage to speak I could only speak three words.

"You live _here_?"

"No, I live with you. The rest of my family lives here." He replied calmly.

This would have been one of those times where I gave him a straight face. But I was too mesmerized by what I was looking at to do anything. Through the windshield, I stared at one of the most beautiful houses I've ever seen. A two-story white building with about half a dozen windows and a chimney on either side stood in front of me. There was a balcony overlooking the front yard from the second floor right above the front door. A two car garage stood on the right.

"You're…. you're rich. Your family's wealthy?!" I turn to him as I said the last sentence.

"Umm, yeah."

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" I quickly got out of the car and closed the door.

"I…I didn't think it was important."

"You didn't think telling me your parents are wealthy was important? Ron, we're about to have a baby! One of the most important we're going to need is money and you didn't think it was necessary to tell me that you have who knows how much stored away somewhere?"

"I thought you figured it out. I mean, look at my car, my clothes, and how else did you think I could rent an apartment for us if I don't even have a job?" I took this moment to look at him. There was no mistaking the designer clothes and I'm sure if I take more notice of his casual clothes, I'll be able to tell that they too are from expensive brands. I turned my head to look at the hood of the car. There written on the black ring surrounding the blue and white circle were the letters BMW. I gasped at him and shook my head.

"Okay well I'm still a little ticked off that you didn't tell me-."

"I'm sure there's always going to be something about me that ticks you off." I ignored him.

"I'm assuming your parents are basically paying for the apartment?"

"Yes, but we'll get more into that once we get inside. Come on." He took my hand in one of his and locked the car with his other. When we got to the front door, he rang the doorbell.

"Don't you have a key?"

"I don't live here anymore remember?" He reminded me. I let out a breath.

"Right."

A few seconds later, the front door opened.

**I hope you guys don't start thinking that Hermione is after Ron's money, because that is absolutely NOT the case! Next chapter will be up ASAP. Thanks for reading! Please review! **


End file.
